A Pirate's Life: Adventure, Love, and Freedom
by PirateoftheCaribbean1720
Summary: Living a life he resorted to, the son of Blackbeard soon encounters the enchanting daughter of another notorious pirate with a similar past, an old evil threatening the life he didn't want may put him as the defender of a life of freedom. technically not POTC related. Some language, violence, and sexual content. Grammar and construction might be a tad off. R/R por favor.
1. Prologue: A Resorted Life

**_First disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I own this story and all of the characters! Jason Teach is mine. But for historical characters and references, they belong to history._**

**_Second disclaimer- The ship you see on the cover was done by me, it is an early depiction of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Hope y'all like. But the story's what I've been going for. Tell me what you think so far whenever you reach the current chapter in a review._**

**_Third Disclaimer- This is a story I've worked hard on, the original draft wasn't enough and it was too closely based with POTC. All of that took me two years, including delays, but I now found the opportunity to redo it and possibly try to make it a more solid plot._**

**_And with those messages, enjoy reading...If any of ye wish. X)_**

* * *

_I never chose this sort of life, I had no choice but to accept it as the only way of life._ He wrote those words in his journal which lay adjacent to the ship's log. The lanterns, lining the edges of the cabin ceiling, flickered as they swung with the gentle movement of the rocking vessel. The candle, on the top of the oak brown desk, moved slightly with the motion of the large ship across the flat desktop. As the young man wrote in the black leather journal, the flickering of the moving candle illuminated his tanned complexion and matted black hair. His eyes were like glints of brown obsidian, tired and weary from all his time at sea. He sighed, finishing his entry and closing the little book. The ship creaked as he got up, as if beckoning her master to go to bed and rest. Instead, he walked outside as a light fog that came across the deck suddenly scattered into the surrounding air.  
The sails of the great ship were filled with the cool evening breeze, the ropes and loose rigging swayed as the ship rose up and down elegantly with grace in the darkened sea; it wasn't a wonder why she was called "Graceful Death" by numerous merchants who miraculously managed to escape the range of the vessels many cannons. She was a three masted ship, formerly a French slave ship named_ La Concorde de Nantes_ which later became the vessel of notoriety, the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_; the flagship of the late famed pirate, Edward Teach, better known and feared as Blackbeard.  
But instead of Blackbeard's black banner depicting a spear wielding devil skeleton clutching an hourglass, there was a blood red flag fluttering atop the mainmast in the wind, situated in the center was a solid black human skull.  
Back on the deck of the ship, the young man of a mere twenty years walked up the stairs to the helm, the burning bright torches lighting the way up each step. His boots thudded softly with each step as he pressed onwards. He came to the helm, walking over to the lonely wheel of the ship. He then rested one of his rough palmed hands on one of the eight spokes. He looked out at the sea ahead, watching as the bow lifted up and dipped down into the calm evening sea. He smiled faintly, this was one of the few parts of this life that he loved.

"Sir?" A voice asked the exhausted young man.

The boy turned, seeing another, much older, man not far from him, looking upon him. The older mariner had a rugged face, with a much lighter complexion. A scraggly, red beard sprouted from his lower jaw's underside, in a matted wad of tangles and knots.

"Aye?" the younger one responded.

The old one walked to him, resting a weathered hand on his shoulder.

"It's almost after midnight," he said in a crackly aged voice, "you should really get some rest."

"I just can't sleep. I'll probably turn in soon." the young man replied in an assuring tone, he was after all captain.

The old man nodded, gently patting the young captain on the shoulder, heading down the flight of steps to the crew's quarter below decks.  
The young captain watched as he vanished into the darkness below the illuminated deck. He looked back out to the gentle sea, sighing._ I am Captain Jason Teach_, he thought as if he were speaking with someone, only receiving no reply,_ and I live the life I didn't choose. The life as Blackbeard's son. The life of a pirate._

Jason Lee Teach was born in 1701, on June 22, in the city of London, England. He lived, with his only caring parent who spent all of her time watching out for him, amongst London's poverty. Fortunately, however, Jason's absent father left him and his mother monies for Jason's school tuition and taxes for the living, and she was sent the same amount every start of each month. Jason, instead of gaining knowledge in the school curriculum, spent most of his time by the shipyards, learning numerous skills and vast knowledge of the merchant trade. Soon though, when a small outbreak of malaria appeared in London Town, Jason's mother was among one of the many victims of the disease. She died when he was thirteen. Heartbroken and scared, he enlisted in the crew of a British merchant ship in a distraught attempt to evade the sorrowful memory he left behind, but it never stopped haunting him after that decision. It wasn't long, only a few weeks out at sea, when the vicious_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ attacked the ship. While lining the merchant crew up for execution, Blackbeard noticed that out of the crew of over fifty, one stood out; and it was Jason, who soon found himself face-to-face with the murderous pirate who then revealed to be his father. Shocked beyond belief by this, Jason, knowing Blackbeard's ruthless nature from stories, pleaded to let the merchant crew be spared a horrid fate. Blackbeard, knowing that this was his child he was conversing with, agreed only if Jason would agree to live with him aboard the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ from then on. Jason agreed to his father's request to spare the innocent lives of the merchants.  
It was from then on, until the grounding of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ in 1717, that Jason remained with Blackbeard. His father and only guide. After the incident in Topsail Inlet, knowing Blackbeard had other worries, Jason assumed he didn't care to try and look for him. He then made a short lived residence in the nearby town of Beaufort, North Carolina. Only a mere few months later, news of Blackbeard's death in Ocracoke Inlet began to spread like a wildfire. With no way of making a living for himself, Jason soon then returned to, the final resting place of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge,_ Topsail Inlet. Learned from his now deceased father, he raised the sunken hull and refitted her using black magic, making her seaworthy once more.  
Only himself and another sailor, now his present first mate, were the only surviving crew of the former flagship of Blackbeard. Later on, more and more crew signed up on the_ Queen Anne's_ roster, quickly making up the new crew of the freshly resurrected pirate vessel. When Jason took the wheel, he knew that this would be the dawn of his rule as captain of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ and soon to be reputation as a type of villain he once vigorously despised.

_Pirate_

This was the dawn of his own pirate life.


	2. Chap 1: One Who Shared His Pain

Nightfall soon cloaked the open sky, stars besprinkled the inky black sky like millions of glowing flicks of paint, the moon casting a luminescent reflection upon the darkened ocean blue. The sea was almost dead calm, almost as still as glass. Out of the darkness, the darkened_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ glided into the moon's glow on the water, turning the ship into nothing but a black shadow of sails and hull as she passed through it. The prow of the red and black hulled ship displayed a fair maiden dressed in a red chemise, her long curling hair frozen, not affected by the wind, as she eternally and proudly looks out to sea, as if leading the ship to her next destination. The vessel sailed through the nearly still ocean with all of her weather-beaten sails unfurled, the old pirate ship flying the red flag displaying a black skull.  
Out on the deck, the crew were ready to retire to their own quarters to rest for the next day, tired and weary of their usual duties as their ranks. At the helm, a brawny Frenchman, sporting a classic black French mustache, stepped aside respectfully as a young man, dressed in the attire of a pirate captain, took over.

"All yours_ mon capitaine_." the Frenchman spoke courteously.

The young man looked at him, smiling with absolute satisfaction. He glanced back at the wheel of the ship, running his hand over the smooth wood.

"Thank you, Jacques." he said, "You're relieved."

Jacques nodded to him, giving him a smile with eyes like shining pools of darkened amber, and walked down to the crew's quarters below decks.  
Jason smiled, steering the_ Revenge_ with pride through the open sea. He loved the ship as much as his father did, and, in fact, the ship developed a similar affection. Over the years of the ship being in Blackbeard's possession, Blackbeard dabbled in studies of the art of dark magic and Haitian voodoo. Unknown to him, the years of practice had begun to infect the ship like a sinister disease, embedding itself in her very timbers, spars, sails, and rigging. The ship had begun to take on a life of her own, however not enough to actually live without her loyal and faithful crew.  
The salty breeze blew through Jason's hair, making him smile more, a glint of gold shone from his molars in the flickering light. He had thought, at one time, that living the life of a pirate would be an interesting experience, but it was choice he wanted to take back when he lived with his father, witness to his cruelty and what life he lived. He had the scars as proof. When the young rookie began his life as a pirate, warrants and wanted posters were already placed everywhere in the Caribbean and the American Colonies._ Wanted for charges and acts of piracy_. Being hated and feared by people he once knew, he felt that the life he was resorted to choose was a harsh and torturous nightmare rather than a dream of freedom and adventure. He had been captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ for two years since his beginning so far, and, since then, he has yet to figure a way to escape the life he is now living.  
Suddenly, a call from the crow's nest echoed down to Jason's ears.

"Sail ho!"

He looked out to the starboard side, right ahead of the ship, there was a dim flickering glow in the distance. Another ship about a few hundred yards away. He reached into his black frock coat, pulling out a spyglass and looking out to the distant vessel.  
It was a three-masted ship, built a bit similar to the_ Queen Anne_, with brilliant white sails lit by the three stern lanterns and the deck torches. Scanning to the top of the mainmast, he spotted a black flag with a white skull and crossed swords underneath situated at the center. The banner the ship was flying was instantly recognizable. It belonged to John "Calico Jack" Rackham, another notorious pirate with notoriety ranking close to Jason's slain father, Blackbeard. Jason had always been cautious to try and avoid trouble with other pirates after a run in with the pirate Stede Bonnet, who nearly killed him in combat after not intentionally insulting him. But there was something beckoning him to sail for the ship, like sirens luring sailors to the rocky shores and their deaths.  
The crew had been roused from their short lived slumber upon hearing the call all the way from their quarters, hastily appearing on deck as Jason observed the distant ship.

"Orders Cap'n?" asked a man, scratching his scraggly red beard in anxiety.

Jason looked down at them, folding his spyglass. "Ready for battle." he said unable to come up with a better answer.

The crew then shouted and made haste to ready themselves at their battle stations.  
Jason turned the ship to starboard, the curved prow of the ship aiming for the other vessel. The gun ports on the main gun deck were opened and the cannons bristled the sides of the ship like rounded spines. The call for battle was that if the other ship attacked, then it meant retaliation for the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, means of protection.  
Jason had encountered other ships, most were merchant ships that fled upon seeing the massive _Revenge_. But one occasion showed that merchants who sailed under the loyalty of the Crown were determined to defend their cargo. A spice trader armed with fourteen guns fought back in hopes of repelling the_ Queen Anne_, but it was met with a broadside which crippled it. Jason found this quite impressive, considering the shots from the trader damaged the hull in some places. He requested surrender, but after a long arduous fight with the merchant crew, they overpowered the spice traders. Expecting death from Jason, the pirate captain instead requested for the captain. The captains spoke with each other, Jason making shockingly complimenting remarks about the bravery and arduous efforts of the crew. The merchants were bewildered, especially those words coming from a pirate, their greatest threat. Jason was not like his father, not bloodthirsty or sadistic, he lacked those kinds of qualities, he possessed more gentle and merciful. He wasn't a man that favored bloodshed and violence, but when times saw fit to it, he did have to resort to it as means of resolution. Jason gave the crew of the merchant ship a percentage of their own plunder, releasing them soon after. It wasn't long, however, when word of that encounter spread, pirates began mocking him, saying that the son of Blackbeard was a "softie". After receiving word of that mockery and gibes about him, he made a warning that if any were to cross his path, they would meet their fates. That was a threat he never would've wished to fulfill, and so far it has not. He never would bring harm to anyone unless they threatened the helpless or himself. Never had he killed a single person, even in his early years on board the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_. He was a kind and gentle soul at heart.

Back on the other ship, the crew attended to their final duties before retiring to bed. But one man stopped, hushing the others at his mention of hearing something._ Cannon fire?_. There was then a distant boom, and then another, and another. And then came the droned whirring that grew louder.

"CANNON FIRE!"

Three shots slammed into the ship's side, ripping planks off like strips of paper. The menacing_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ then appeared, her crew shouting out at them, threes orange smoky flashes boomed and shots barraged the ship. Below decks, upon raising the alarm, the opposing ship ran out her artillery and began a defensive barrage against the_ Revenge_, peppering the older ship with cannon fire. The cannons of the two pirate ships flashed with fire and their booms echoing in a chorus of combat into the night. The shots pounded the old ship, and, as if in an irritated rage, the frigate unleashed a broadside that silenced the other ship's further bombardments. The larger_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ drew closer and the crew began to crowd the side, hungrily waiting for action as soon as the ships collided side to side. The vessels then bumped together and the crew poured over the side and began their assault on the rival ship's crew, swords ringing and pistols popping off shots at whoever they were aimed for.  
Jason jumped on board, immediately being targeted, but he quickly and effortlessly defeated every man who tried their luck against his own blade. Amidst the chaos and despite the attacks on him, he remained unscathed. Then, out of the fighting, one crewman slashed at him, only severing a partial of his black hair. Jason quickly reposted and the two locked swords. Upon doing so and closer inspection of hi assailant, he found that he was in a battle royale with the captain, who adorned himself in a red frock coat and white shirt, a tricorn hat covered his facial features. The two dispersed and gazed at each other.

"Alright, now I don't wish to shed any blood, so, captain to captain, we can call this little conflict of-Ooof!"

The rival captain had thrust a punch to his nose with the hand guard of his sword, causing Jason to stumble back. He felt the blood trickle down his nasal passage and drip onto the deck in scarlet droplets. Jason then angrily lashed out against his stubborn opponent, only to see that every attack he just about attempted was followed by his rival swooping out of the way and dodging his slashes. The rival captain then began a series of thrusts with his own sword, only to find out the same thing. Jason then parried his combatant's blade aside and scored a cut to his arm, causing him to yelp. But there was something about his combatant's yelp, it sounded more like a_ her_ yelp. The infliction done to the other commander by Jason slowly welled with blood, but the bravado captain didn't cease fighting him, resuming their dance of wits. They both fought with expertise, but the rival eventually halted the swordplay by kicking the captain of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ down to the ground. Jason then looked only to see then curved blade of his worthy opponent being driven down at him. He rolled, missing the attempted strikes. He then knocked his blade aside and kicked down the attacker much like he did him a moment before. The rivaling captain then retrieved his shell guard cutlass, read to fight, but found himself at sword point by Jason.

"Surrender?" he asked.

His opponent answered with a sudden kick to his groin, pushing him aside, inevitably turning the tables on who really won. The victorious captain stood over Jason, who was still moaning in agonizing pain from his kick to his crotch.

"Do** you** surrender?" the captain asked in a feminine voice with a thick Spanish accent.

Jason looked up and saw the captain remove her hat, revealing the face of a very attractive young woman, a grin molded on her lips._ Oh God, this is going to be worse than the thing with the spice traders_, he thought. The thought became of no importance, because the young captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge _was more captivated by the features of the captain standing over him.  
Curling, black hair, like the raven's wing ,that flowed past her shoulders. A flawless complexion much like his own. But the most striking feature, out of all, were her eyes. Her eyes were so alluring and hypnotizing, like a snake charmer to the venomous cobra. Eyes of a skilled seductress which appeared fatal for any man who made contact with their own. Eyes like perfectly cut emeralds set in pearly white stone.  
As they both observed each other, the tables turned again to Jason's favor when four of his crew surrounded the female captain, guns aimed for her. Jason grinned and got back on his feet, pushing her sword out of his way.

"Actually, if I were you, I'd speak for myself, love." he said with an ironic chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes, which flared with anger, at him, when it came to a game of wits and skill, she hated to lose.

"You lost." she debated.

"But now you're surrounded by about four cocked pistols that can fire on my given command. So who really lost this fight? Hmm?" He said back.

She scoffed and began to walk off, only to be gently seized by Jason on her arm.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"I do think we cou-"

He suddenly stopped, upon feeling the cold of steel on his neck. She had a small knife, with a wooden cedar grip, to his throat, the razor sharp edge on his jugular vein. It was no wonder how he didn't see it during the fight. She was smart enough to button the coat high enough where it concealed her breasts, a dead giveaway to her being a woman, if he would've spotted them, but he would've been more concentrated on the fight despite that. She had concealed the knife in her calico blouse, to provide a good excuse for killing him, she hid the sheathed knife between her breasts.

"I said let me go." she said calmly.

Jason then looped out of the knife's reach and got her in a hold, taking her knife. He restrained her by grabbing hold of her arms and pressing her against him in a tight hold. She could smell him, but it wasn't the grimy, awful stench she's always known on men like him and had expected, but more of a pleasant fragrance._ Apples. Cinnamon. And a sort of cologne_. Jason did prefer to keep a stock of fruit, spices, and soap if per chance, on board the ship. She tried fighting him to, she eventually stopped, knowing she couldn't escape his hold.

"Now, don't ever try that again." he warned her.

She looked at him, seeing the angered expression, but it was an expression that had always been that way, even in the slightest fit of irritation. But she saw, in his brown eyes, that he had more mercy and compassion than evil, but it was evident that he was in a fit of agitation.

"Do you plan on killing me and my crew?" she asked, as if to test him.

Jason shook his head, letting her go and handed the little dirk back to her grip first.  
She took it back, not sure why she hasn't found herself on the deck of her ship, either shot or stabbed to death, along with her crew as the ship began sinking down into the dark abyss in a fiery wreck.

"I don't plan on shedding blood nor did I ever plan on it, as I tried to explain right before our little combat session. Because something drew me to your ship, I decided to try and merely investigate your little ve-"

"Liar!" she snapped without hesitation, her Spanish accent taking over, "Investigation doesn't call for cannon fire and sword fighting!"

"Those were supposed to be shots across the bow, my crew do sometimes become sluggish when they're tired and weary, and for which I apologize." he said, with complete honesty, "And, might I add, you do have fire raging in your blood. A quality I don't find in women now a days."

She scowled at him, her jaw slightly clenched, but soon relaxing. Her emerald green eyes stared at him, while anger cloaked her gaze, she was actually studying his stature. He was quite tall compared to her, at least an inch or two higher without his black bucket boots. His physique was in a moderate, rather a much more excellent condition than most of the pirates she's encountered. Most pirates were either thin, wirey, fat, and dismembered. However, he had a quality she found a bit attractive, but a profound dislike overpowered her against him. She then broke her "glare" from him.

"_ Si_, for being Latin, I do." she said, walking off to her cabin in the opposite direction.

Jason studied her as well, remarking that she did demonstrate impressive and exquisite skills when he fought her only a few moments ago amidst the battle._ Maybe she was schooled in the art of swordplay_, he thought to himself, but he then remembered her eyes,_ and maybe she schooled herself in the art of seduction and using._ He became quite suspicious as to her intentions, at that point.

Jason, after addressing his crew to look after the wounded on both of the crews, ventured into the woman captain's cabin. Upon entering, he found the cabin to be quite welcoming. Tapestries were strung across the ceiling like hovering banners. Portraits of nautical depictions were hung in some places on the walls. And a bed, hidden by a canopy drape, seemed inviting._ I wonder, what intent she has in store, for me. She could be concocting a plot to seduce me, like all who've done it before._ he thought to himself. He cautiously approached the bed, quickly moving the curtain. Nothing except silky red sheets on a wooden brown headboard which displayed a magnificent carving of a young woman in a flowing dress watching, from the rocks, an elegant galleon sailing out to sea. Jason replaced the curtains, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now might I be polite as to ask what you are doing in my cabin without my consent?" a familiar voice addressed him.

He turned around to see the young girl in her outfit but without the cover of her frock coat, displaying her figure as an hourglass shape. A bodice revealed her swelled cleavage, more clearly than with the frock coat. She wore knee high boots that were most common female boots in the time. A red and gold frilled sash draped down her right leg, she sported casual black ladies breeches. She had her bandolier in hand and tossed it on a dressing blind.

"I asked you a question,_ señor_." she repeated.

Jason then regained himself from the seemingly heavenly image and cleared his throat.

"Just curious, plus the décor really felt welcoming. You have quite a taste." he said complimenting her living quarters.

She looked at him, setting aside a cocked pistol in her hand. She then went behind the dressing blind, undressing from her torn clothes into something more comfortable. It kept her well hidden, except for a candle sitting on the side casting a shadow of her. Jason watched as she proceeded to shed her articles of feminine clothing, unable to look away. She turned, slipping on a blouse, but it revealed her bare breasts in the shadowy projection. Jason looked away, his cheeks flushed, regaining their color in a split second._ Damn curiosity. I'm like Pandora who peeked into the box._ He said to himself, he was still ashamed, even though he knew it was normal for instances like that to occur.  
She reappeared from behind the blind, wearing a red blouse with the sleeves cut around collar height, exposing her tan shoulders. She walked over to a rectangular dining table equipped with four chairs, making it seem that she was the only occupant of the oak wood seats. Jason took a seat, sitting opposite from this woman he found quite enchanting.

"So, why have you not disembarked?" she asked, looking at him.

"Because once my crew finish tending to your and my wounded, you're-" he then looked at her left forearm, seeing the cut still open. "You have a medic's kit?"

"Oh, my medic will-"

"I believe he's preoccupied with more people, I'll do it." he said.

She pointed to a cupboard on the top drawer. Jason walked over and discovered the small wooden chest, after finding it buried beneath various objects, digging it out and walking back over to it.  
He then opened it, finding the closest thing to a disinfectant. A small bottle of rum. He then pried off the cork with his teeth, pouring a decent amount onto a red cloth he had.

"Now this might hurt, but it'll kill anything that might infect the cut." he said, gently taking her arm and dabbing the cloth on the raw wound.

She gasped and jerked back, stifling a yelp of pain, feeling the stinging of the alcohol upon her flesh. She looked at him, letting him continue.  
After doing the disinfecting, he found a spare sash and used it as a bandage, wrapping it around her arm gently. He finally tied it and went to go put the medical kit away where he previously uncovered it, coming back to sit down.

"I don't believe I ever caught your name miss." he said.

She looked up to him, returning her focus from the bandaging he did for her.

"Rackham. Rachel Anne Rackham." she said, "Thank you for fixing my arm." She couldn't look at him trying to hide a little blush.

"Jason Lee Teach, present captor of this ship. And you are welcome." he said.

Rachel soured her expression upon him bringing that up again. "You intend to let me, my crew, and ship go free, yes?" she asked.

"I have the fullest intent actually to_ not_ let any of those three get off the hook." he replied.

"You know, I figured you were different from any man I've met after our first little engagement, but I guess it was all a folly for me to think that." she spat at him.

"First impressions do carve a vivid picture of how some people are at the beginning, but you obtain a different perspective gradually getting to know that person for a while." Jason said back in his calm tone. "I might be to son of Blackbeard, but I differ very much from his feared sadistic nature."

Rachel looked at him, he did have an evident way with words, not like other boys and potential suitors she's met over the course of her young life. But, then again, she figured that his little talent with grammar could be used as a way of trying to enchant her.

"Blackbeard?" she whispered.

Jason nodded. "Pirate all pirates once feared, now I'm the only remnant in his bloodline." he said. "You are the daughter of "Calico Jack", aye?"

She nodded. "Yes I am. I was blessed when I found him at long last. He was the father I never had, he taught me all I now know, even though he didn't want me to become endangered in the same life he lived." she said.

Jason then remembered the question that has long been embedded in his mind, asking himself every day._ Why did I choose this life?_ He began to remember so many memories, mostly ugly ones of his years aboard the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ during his father's occupation as captain.

"Captain Teach?"

Jason surfaced from the flood of memories, returning to what was going on now. "Hmm?" he replied.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked in a calm, almost soothing tone.

He nodded. "Yes, just bad...memories." he got himself caught up in a fixed gaze with Rachel, her green eyes meeting his dirty brown eyes of obsidian.  
In that moment, they just looked at each other in a fixed stare, but the creaking of the ship brought them both back to earth. Rachel remembered the issue that was happening at that present moment.

"What will make you let my ship and crew leave unharmed?" she asked.

Jason pondered that thought, but it only took one second to concoct a bargain. One that seemed awfully familiar. One he had agreed to long before.

"Your ship and crew can go free, only as long as you remain with me on board the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_." he said, crossing his arms.

She lifted a brow at the proposition, not real sure what to make of it. Why would he want her to stay with him?

"Remain with you on your ship? For how long?" she asked still clueless of his reason.

"As long as you don't go running off to the authorities with information of my whereabouts." he said, "I don't technically trust anyone if I were to let them go free after an attack much like this."

She felt as if she was slapped in her face. Being a pirate herself, she would never rat out another._ What a coward! He's planning to take me hostage only to keep his hide? I thought he had further reason._

"What about my crew? They'll probably go and repo-"

"No definitive proof it was me." Jason said, shattering her reason.

Rachel smirked, she had a counterclaim that would be bound to shatter the deal like glass.

"What if my dear papa were to hear of my abduction?" she asked.

Jason was impressed. "You not only have an abundance of talent in swordplay and decoration, you have the mouth of a casuist." he remarked.

She tried not to blush, but she surrendered. She hated being constantly bombarded with his compliments, even though she's never truly received any from anyone.

"But the ratting me out isn't the only reason." he said with a quiet tone.

Rachel looked back at him, listening with intent, she had already become fascinated with him as it was.

"I've been on the seas for only two years, not a long time, but it's always seemed like eternity to me. And being the son of a feared man, most people would assume like father like son." he said.

Rachel saw a sullen look in his eyes. "You never wanted a life like this did you?" she asked, her voice turning angelic for a second.

Jason shook his head, pulling his coat and shirt sleeve to reveal an old memento of his early years as a pirate.  
On his arm, a scar which was distinctly a branding scar stood out in its pink colored skin. There were two bold initials:** E.T.**, obviously for Edward Teach. There was also a crude image of a cutlass running through the two letters horizontally.

"Good Lord." Rachel whispered mortified.

"Done by hot iron brand," Jason explained, "Every new crewman had to get one, I was no exception despite the relationship I shared with the captain."

Rachel reached out to feel it but paused, unsure if he'd allow her to.

"It's alright, you can feel it." he said, "I believe all scars have stories to tell. Good and bad."

She then lightly touched the scar, feeling it with her fingertips. Her light touch felt like silk upon his abnormal flesh. It was a long time since he had felt the touch of a woman again, it felt the first time when a girl in his school class kissed his cheek after going out of his way to retrieve a family heirloom of hers, a necklace, that fell into a nearby stream one day when he and some of his friends were swimming on a hot summers day back home. This felt much different though. She was gentle, her touch was warm and loving as she caressed the scar of the iron brand.  
She released his arm and returned her focus back to him. She now had a final decision.

"For the sake of my crew-"

"No." he interrupted. "I change my mind."

Rachel shook her head. "You can't go back on an offer. And your offer is one I'll be willing to accept."

He felt bewildered at her decision. He didn't necessarily know whether to say she'd be his captive or more of a guest on board.

He sighed. "Very well, gather all you would need and then tell your crew_ adieu_." he said.

"Wait, will I-"

"You'll see them again, I'll assure you of that. I'll send for a ship to keep an eye on yours just in case, making sure they're safe."

She had hoped that he wasn't lying, but she knew, from all of their conversing, that he'd keep the end of his bargain. Her crew was like family and her ship, the _Wild Stag_, was a prize earned and a prize kept in her possession for years as her main and only ship.

After gathering all she needed for her stay aboard his ship, Rachel told her crew her many goodbyes and made her first mate in charge. The_ Stag_ groaned, almost as if begging her not to go, as she walked across the gangplank onto the deck of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_.  
The two ships then parted ways, heading in opposite directions into the dark of the night. The_ Revenge_ vanished like a phantom when all of her lights were doused. The_ Stag_ groaned silently into the night as she sailed away, mourning for her captain to come back.

Back on the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, Jason was putting on the finishing touches for the guest bed in his sleeping chamber, just above the cabin. He heard a rapping at the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." he said.

When the door opened, it was the female captain standing in the threshold, admiring the set up in the sleeping quarters.

"Well." he said. "There you are, I retrieved the best blankets on board. This is, actually, the first time in having a guest on my ship. Are your accommodations to your liking?"

Rachel walked over to the bed, running her hand on the silk blankets. "I think it's wonderful."

Jason smiled, but unknown to him, Rachel stood there trying to outlast a blush, eventually regaining her color and sitting down on the bed. "Captain Teach?"

"Yes?"

"Could I perhaps address you by a different name?" Rachel asked.

Jason chuckled. "Of course, you can call me Jason."

"Alright, and thank you...Jason." she said in bit of an admiring tone.

He nodded and exited the chamber, shutting the doors behind him and heading to the helm just ahead.  
Rachel tried to free herself of the overpowering ability of his charismatic spell, unknown whether he was trying to flatter her enough up 'till the point of finally succumbing to him. She contemplated the nature she had witnessed earlier when he was clashing swords with her and the nature she spoke to shortly afterward, comparing them and trying to resolve her conflict in which to trust._ He could've been lying about keeping my crew safe._ She thought. She cleared her conscience of the raging battle and soon drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jason was at the wheel of the ship, thinking about the events that had recently occurred that evening._ Why did she willingly accept my offer when I was about to go around and change my mind?_ He thought to himself. He shook himself free of ha question and everything else. But one thing refused to leave, becoming etched into his mind.  
Those hypnotic eyes of emerald green. Her soft soothing voice. Her warm touch. She revealed to him a loving nature, not like the "natures" of the harlots of Tortuga, or the barkeeps wenches, but an evident emotion of caring and love. It was as similar as the love his mother showed him all those years ago before she died. The only love he ever had at that time.  
This wasn't something he should automatically assume, like he said, first impressions can be wrong. As the young captain returned to his rightful duty, the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ slowly disappeared into the silent, moonlit night.

* * *

**Well. Well. Well. What would y'all make of this? Don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Chap 2: Malevolence and Recollections

In the waters off Gravelines, Flanders, in the English Channel, a small English fishing vessel was combing the hallowed coastline in hopes of hauling in net loads of cod.  
Gravelines was the site of the epic battle between the English armada and the widely feared Spanish Armada, a battle which favored the English after their fire ships and the stormy weather scattered the Armada across the shoreline. Only a handful of Spanish ships survived the onslaught wrought on them by the English and supposedly God Himself, answering to Queen Elizabeth's declaration that "I too can command the wind, sir!".  
The small fishing craft, unknown to her crew on board, was gliding over the wrecks of dozens of Spanish ships, the fallen warriors of the defeated and disgraced Armada. One of the crew began hauling in one of the nets, but upon seeing the net surface, it had something elongated ensnared.

"Captain! Captain!" he called to him.

They brought the net over onto the deck, water dripping in a steady flow as they released it. The net opened to reveal a human skeleton, still dressed in decaying attire, laying amongst few fish. The crew stepped back mortified upon their catch. The captain walked through, shocked as well, but knelt down to examine the corpse.

"Who are you?" he asked it, "Or who_ were_ you?"

Instead of expecting no response, the slimy skeletal hand seized the captain by his throat, lifting him into the air as the undead man stood.

"I am Capitan Esperanza, leader of the Ten Spaniards." it responded with decaying vocal cords in a gravely voice, more of demonic.

Capitan Josias Esperanza, better known to pirates as "Capitan Lucifer" in his time, was a very well known pirate hunter, and bounty hunter as well. His fame was revered in Spain amongst the Armada so much, one of the captains of the Spanish ships recommended to the King of Spain to make Esperanza leader of the Armada. The King, instead of choosing an experienced captain, chose a nobleman who had no military experience and no experience or knowledge of seafaring. Esperanza wanted to make himself known in the Armada, so he recruited nine other captains and became known as the "Ten Spaniards", helping with pushing back the English the first few times. When he and the rest of the Armada reached Flanders, he unknowingly joined the fate awaiting the Spanish. During the storm, as his ship, the_ Muerto Negro_, barreled uncontrollably for the shallow coastline, he made a deal with the Devil that if he were to get another chance at becoming legend in defeating an evil that threatened the seas, he would give him his soul. Satan accepted his offer, and Esperanza and his ten ships sank in the Battle of Gravelines in 1588.  
The frightened officer froze upon seeing the dead Spaniard's eyes glow like hellish fire as the muscle, sinew, and flesh slowly, but halfway, materialized on the undead captain's bones.

"Jesus." the horrified man said.

"Do ye wish to see Him soon?" Esperanza asked. A rapier then appeared in sparks of fire, the blade still red hot. "I could make it come true."

The man shook his head.

"No? Well, come up with a reason and I won't." Esperanza cackled evilly.

"Pirates!" the man said.

Esperanza looked at him. "Again?" he asked tilting his earless head to him.

"Pirates, there be pirates threatening our trade." he repeated.

"And do ye wish to employ me and have me exterminate them? Ye'll have to come up with something far more valuable than I'd expect to want." he said.

"I-I can arrange something with our King."

"King? Whatever happened to yer Queenie, the virgin one? Elizabeth the First?" he asked.

"How dare you mock one of our great lea-"

"She interfered with an issue between the Spanish and those filthy Protestants!" he snapped furiously.

The British captain looked at him, anger was evident in his eyes, but fear captivated him. "Dead. George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick, Treasurer of the Great Holy Roman Empire is the King of Great Britain and Ireland. And of you."

Esperanza looked at him. "King of me, eh?" he asked. But before, waiting for a reply, he ran his long blade through the captain's chest, emerging, covered in blood, from his back like a single sharp spine. The British man gasped, feeling the blade's burn in his heart as he died at the hands of a merciless Spaniard.  
The blade was withdrawn from the man's corpse as it fell to the deck. Esperanza looked up at the rest of the terrified crew. But he wasn't the specter that frightened them further. Climbing over the side of the ship, were more of the undead Spaniards, brandishing swords and daggers in their gumless bared teeth. They all looked like Esperanza, only the were dressed in simple sailors attire. As they emerged, they stood alongside their captain, who then chuckled evilly, pointing his blood coated blade at the helpless crew.

"Help yourselves,_ hombres_." Esperanza said to his skeletal crew.

The undead legion of Spaniards then ran for the British fisherman, loud shouting erupting from their fleshless throats.

Back on shore, over the lapping waves, the screams of every fisherman echoed like a chorus of horror and death. Soon, the waves regained their control as the only sound in the night.

Back at sea, the sun rose upon the ocean blue. The_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ sailed through the early morning sea, her blood red sails turning into a scarlet orange as the sun slowly began to hover over the horizon.  
In the sleeping quarters, Jason still slept, after going to bed at almost two hours after midnight, in his queen sized bed, pulling the silky greyish blue sheets over him. He didn't snore, but he rather slept soundly and quietly, the ship's creaking and the lapping waves were more of sounds of relaxation than annoying sounds that would keep the usual sailor awake all night. He rolled over on his back, silently moaning in sleepiness. He then felt a weight pinning down on his waist, which he found quite strange, but his slumber still kept him out of the urge of waking up and seeing what it was. It was, until he felt a strip of cold pressed against his throat, that he opened his eyes to the point of narrow slits. He saw it was Rachel, with a knife to his throat. "Again with this?" he asked her.

She looked at him in a questionable expression. "Why did you really want me on your ship, and don't lie to me." she said, the sharp edge welling with a slowly growing droplet of red.

He looked up at her, eyes wide and open. "That is confidential, and if you do kill me, think of what my crew will think? Additionally, you will never know why if you do." he said cunningly.

"_Touche_." she said. "But really. Why?"

"You would probably still kill me if I said." he responded.

"I've heard and seen many things that people would think I'd kill them for, Jason." she said. "Like you said, all scars do have stories to tell...Good and bad."

He did remember speaking of that when he showed her his scar from his early service, but what scars could_ she_ possibly have?  
She lifted her blouse, not to the point of fully showing her chest, and displayed her toned stomach. In scattered marks, she brandished scars of cuts and incisions, eternal remnants of abuse. She pulled her sleeve down to reveal permanent bruises that discolored her shoulder and upper arm. And she finally moved her raven black hair, showing a number of scars made from strands of hair ripped from her scalp.

"What happened to you?" he asked, intrigued on what stories these scars withheld.

"I was abused by my adopted mother, my father's sister. She threw me around, beating me. My adopted father did the same thing, he made a few attempts of trying to rape me as well." she said, sighing.

"Did he-"

"No. I had always prayed to God to keep me safe while I endured my thirteen years of life there. When I had the chance, I ran away to the harbor in Havana to stow away on a ship bound for London. I stowed away on my father's ship, the_ Dark Angel_, unknown to me. We reunited and he told me that he was sorry for giving his sister the charge of looking after me, but he never wanted me to know what he truly was and didn't want me involved in the same lifestyle." she spoke softly, remembering the heart warming reunion she and her father shared.

Jason looked at her belly, seeing the marks of hellish abuse. He then reached out but stopped, much like she did wanting to investigate the mark of his brand. She didn't reply, but, instead, gently pressed his hand against the oddly lengthened and angled streaks that scarred her flesh. He did have an ability of sensing feeling from anyone's physical injuries, and he felt suffering and sorrow from it. A shine started to well in his eye.

"Although I never necessarily went what you went through, your pain's almost like mine." he said. " It's only opposite."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was much younger and before I ever joined the life of a pirate, my mother looked after me. She'd always tell me that she'd do anything to make me happy in my time there. I'd always tell her that she'd already made me happy. She was the only one who had given me love like a mother should. When she died, I was crushed. I made a choice to start the life of a simple merchant, but I was pressganged into a pirate's life upon making the deal with my father in order for him to spare the merchantmen. I paid a hefty price upon making my life changing agreement."

Rachel felt his melancholy for the untimely loss of his mother, seeing it in his tired eyes. She may have just found the likely reason why she was on the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, sitting on his waist, knife to his throat, listening to his saddening story of his life as a highwayman of the sea. "I showed you the same kind of love didn't I? A love you haven't been given since then." she asked.

Jason looked at her, she just found out upon asking her question, he knew it deep down. He didn't want to admit the truth, especially to her, but his heart had never told a lie and this will not be the first.

"Yes." he finally admitted.

Rachel then gently lifted the knife from his throat, letting it fall off the bed with a clatter. She then leaned down to him. "I've never been shown courtesy, kindness, and respect much like this from other men. They'd mostly try to take me to bed the first night." she said. "I really never quite expected this from you though."

Jason looked at her, feeling the warmth from her body pressed against his. She smiled at him, resting her head on his chest. For the very first time, she honestly smiled at him. It was a bit of a relief that there was no immediate rejection from her or any response of disgust or hatred, it was as if she harbored feelings as similar as his. And, unknown to him, she actually did, but a slight suspicion still loomed within her about her devilishly charming host.

In the halls of Windsor Castle, boots thudded accompanied by several marching feet. The marchers soon reached the King's parliament room, where a meeting was currently being held over a civil issue.

"Afternoon, your royal Highness." a gravely voice addressed King George the I.

The members, including the King, looked at who was speaking to them. But they were more of being repulsed and horrified by_ what_ was speaking to them.  
Esperanza and his crew were standing idly in front of the house members, his bones becoming visible from partials of flesh falling and peeling away like clumps of mud.

"Seize them!" George cried out to his guards.

British riflemen surrounded the undead Spaniards, to which the skeletons cackled in response. Esperanza smiled a rotted grin and drew his blade. The long, sharp sword clashing with the rifle bayonets as the guns fired, doing nothing to skeletal crew, fighting back as well.  
King George watched as each soldier fell to the ground, slaughtered by the undead sailors. Esperanza then looked back to him, a fiery stare met with George's frightened look as he gazed upon the rotting captain.  
A man stood and drew a pistol from his coat, firing it at Esperanza's head. The bullet splintered fragments of bone as the shot pierced through Esperanza's skull, but it didn't even cause him to flinch. In a fury, the walking corpse slashed at the board member, nothing done. A second after his strike, the head of that man fell, from the base of his neck, to the floor. The searing hot blade burned the neck's internal flesh, making the further horror, of seeing spurts of blood jetting from the man's jugular vein, impossible.  
Esperanza then returned his gaze upon the King. "I've come to make an offer you probably wouldn't be able to turn down,_ señor_." he said, an evil tone coming over his gravely voice that rattled from his rotted vocal cords.

And it would be a proposition King George couldn't pass:_ The extermination of all pirates_

* * *

**Well...this isn't good. Tell me what some of y'all think of it so far in a review. :o**


	4. Chap 3: Confrontation Yields the Truth

Later on that morning, Jason was in his cabin, doing usual studies of dark magic and voodoo, a habit of his father that caused him to spark interest; and it's helped him plenty in his merciful reputation of not killing anyone.

He read an entry describing he powers' ability to bring in animate objects to life and controlling them as they functioned. He's encountered one instance of this power being used, by his father, to make the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ come to life-like a demonic beast, destroying all that threatened her.

The morning sun shone through the windows, filling the room at the stern with light, assisting with his reading. The gold-rimmed spectacles he wore sheered with the natural light. He had always felt at peace in his cabin, considered it his sanctuary other than his sleeping quarters.

_Rachel_. He suddenly thought. Upon thinking her name, a flood of images of her curved body and curling black hair filled his mind. But the one that stood out the most were her eyes, like those of a skilled enchantress in the art of physical allure. It wasn't a wonder why she spoke of men turned lust hungry when they met her. He probably figured that she'd think of himself as the same, but he felt she had a change of heart towards him when they became acquainted rather quickly.

Suddenly, Jason heard a row happening out on deck, a woman screaming. He jerked away his glasses and rushed to the door, hoping it wasn't the crew causing the screaming.

He opened the doors to see the brawny French helmsman restraining Rachel.

"Jacques! Let her go." Jason demanded.

"Sir, the_ mademoiselle_ was about to enter your cabin. You've told us before that you requested your pri-"

"I know, but she is a guest on board. It's alright. Now let her go." Jason said.

Jacques then released her, Rachel jerking away from his grip. The Frenchman looked down upon her. "Please, forgive me. I only acted on protective impulse." he said.

Rachel looked at him, a smile came across her face. "It's alright_ mon ami_." she said, accepting his apology.

She then strolled past Jason and into the cabin. Jacques looked at him in surprise. He knew from hearing her that she spoke Spanish, but never did he hear her speak his native tongue.

"Thank you, now please, back to your station at the helm." Jason said nodding to him.

Jacques smirked and nodded. "You know that's the thing I'm best at,_ mon capitaine_." he said, walking up the flight of stairs to the helm.

Jason watched him disappear to the deck above. He then walked back into his cabin, shutting the doors, only to find Rachel standing there and admiring the welcoming décor of the captain's cabin.

The interior was refurbished to represent that of a home at sea; The red velvet window curtains were drawn back, the sunlight shining on the grates of the ornate windows. There were lanterns, from the elegance, they were from India, that were placed on hooks on each corner of the room and one in the center of each ceiling edge. She looked down to see a carpet sprawled out across the floor where she stood, the edges were frilled with gold strings and the red fabric of the carpet was embroidered with gold in the designs of tigers on the hunt for elephants. Again, it seemed clear that it was from India. There were ornate furniture sets in several places in the room, a dining set was parallel with a comfortable looking chair which rested directly across the room. The centerpiece, however, seemed to be an oak brown desk used for Jason's studies and work related to his duties.

Rachel seemed impressed with the layout. And while she admired the room, Jason walked to his desk again, sitting down and continuing to read from the book. He soon became distracted by Rachel, who was feeling the soft curtains of velvet and looking out to sea. He closed the dusty book and got up from his chair, walking over to her side, admiring the view of the passing ocean blue.

"This is a view I never get tired of." he said.

He looked over to her, the sunlight bringing out her color and complexion._ Flawless_, he thought. The flow of natural light also made the curls of black hair shine like silky strands. Her eyes sparkled like the gems that made their color. She had the appearance of a goddess, striking and excruciatingly alluring. His eyes scaled her body from head to toe, she was very attractive for a girl who's a pirate. He looked away just as she glanced at him. She then looked back out to sea.

"Me neither." she said.

She then looked at him, admiring his stature and build. He didn't necessarily have the appearance of the Statue of David that Michelangelo carved from marble, but he did have a quality appearance that most of the men she's come across never favored. Without his black leather tricorne, which had always topped his head, he had lengthy black hair that sprouted like strands of black yarn. His eyes grew lighter in color in the sunlight, turning from dark circles into perfectly cut circles of brown agate set around the black pearl of the eye's pupil. His face had a deeply tanned complexion caused from sunburns and discoloration from the very source that was giving her a clear image of him. She felt a rush of heat through her cheeks. She then quickly thought of another subject to sever her gaze.

"And I never knew the ship had a wine cell-" she felt a strong grasp on her arms, making her gasp as she was pulled to him, facing an angered expression.

"How did you fi-" he only know that she would've found it if she had come through the cabin and lifted the rug. "Never come in here without me or my consent, is that understood?" he said irritably to her.

She heard the tone he spoke to her in. "Well, apparently I_ am_ a captive aboard this ship. I foolishly swapped my freedom and crew to come with the aggressive man whom happens to be you." she said.

Jason didn't ease on his grinding grip, looking down at her, feeling her body pressed against his. He stopped to think about what he was doing, he had never handled a woman like this, but she was, in fact, the_ only_ woman he's handled. He released a withheld breath, muttering something in Spanish, something he partially picked up while he resided for two months in La Martinique.

"You aren't. If you were, the lock on your door would've been bolted shut, keeping you inside, nevertheless keep you in chains in the brig. I'm merciful to anyone who comes across me, even anyone I take prisoner; but I would never treat you like one." Jason said compassionately.

Rachel didn't try struggling against him, she had learned of his raw strength the night before when she had her knife to his throat. Her arms began to fill with a sharp, blind ache that was begging to be eased, but the familiar aroma of the fresh fruit and exotic spices invaded her nose like a sweet spirit, which kept her calm in his hold. "Let me go...Please." she said.

Jason looked down at her, easing his hold on her, but only enough for the pain to subside._ How could I let you go?_ He thought, unknowingly speaking it as well.

She slowly looked up at him, her heart skipping a beat._ What did he say?_ She thought to herself in bewilderment.

Jason took a moment to fully realize that he spoke his mind. In his thought of folly, he let her go free of his hold, quickly turning to take his steps out to the deck. However, he was stopped. Stopped when he felt her tightly holding his hand. He turned around, only to see her looking back at him with her tempting eyes. He was utterly clueless on how to respond on what she was doing.

"Now you finally know. You finally know the truth on why you are on this ship." he said, "And now that you know my little secret, what do you plan on doing about it? Do you wish to leave and go back to your ship and crew?"

She walked to him, still holding his hand. He didn't know what she was thinking, just watching her couldn't tell him. She smiled partly to him, it was a warm smile.

"What would make you think that I would want to go?" she asked.

Her question riled the desired urge for him to kiss her in an embrace, but he struggled resisting it. It was a fight of tug-of-war on what he would do to answer her question. His harbored emotions threatened to break loose from their moorings like ships, a fatal blow in his resistance._ She could be trying to trick me._ He thought, the pressure steadily building in his mind.

She was fighting the same battle too, expecting him to lean down to her face and kiss her on her lips. She had thoughts and suspicions that raged from her past._ He could be trying to trick me._ Her only standing suspicion spoke. She just had about enough of trying to ignore his own charismatic spell that had seemed to vex her.

They both only stood there, an internal battle occurring in both of them. The ship creaked and groaned, as if trying to persuade the two to share an everlasting kiss, but the creaking was of no help. The ship then further assisted in the awkward silence by crashing into a wave, heaving up and causing the two to fall down to the rug that covered the floor of the cabin.

Jason soon found himself on top of Rachel, the ship dipping back down into the sea after rising over the wave that finally provoked him to lean in and have his lips make contact with hers. The pressure inside him then finally dispersed and he felt relieved. She reacted the same with him, pressing her mouth against his hungrily. The ship seemed pleased at the love the two finally showed for each other by creaking in a pattern of applause. The two then parted lips and looked at each other, a fierce flush of red coming on both of their surprised faces.

"...Uhm." Jason said.

Rachel smiled, bringing him back for another. He questioned himself on what had just happened and why it's happening again. He didn't bother trying to think of an explanation, instead he returned another kiss to her, the resisted urge came over him. He further pushed the boundaries when he started kissing her on her neck. Rachel felt the sensation that was barraged on her throat, and, instead of following her conscience to end it, she quietly moaned. She then felt a stinging spot of cold on her collarbone, she saw a gold Spanish-style crucifix hanging on a gold chain from his neck, resting on her flesh. Jason, deeply wanting to travel further, stopped his passionate bombardment and tried to sit up, only to find that he was bound face-to-face with the woman laying under him. His golden cross was entangled in her silver chain. Noticing this, he then undid the chains and freed his pendant, sitting up and getting back on his feet. He offered Rachel a hand. She took it and she was helped to her feet, only to find him looking away from her.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't look back to her. "Nothing." he said, "Perfectly fine."

She saw his cross of gold hanging in the angular slit in his white shirt. She had never had experienced an attack on her senses like what had just happened. She didn't know what she did to make him look away from her. "I didn't do something di-"

"No, you didn't." he responded, only pausing for a bit afterwards trying to gather his thoughts. He then sighed, turning to exit the cabin.

"Jason." she said to him.

He kept walking out. She then began pursuing him as he left. He strode past Jacques, who smiled, nodding to him. Jason then vanished into his sleeping quarters, the door closing behind and then the clicking of the lock. Rachel stopped, knowing she was too late. Jacques the looked at her and then back to the sealed sleeping chamber, lifting a brow.

"_Mademoiselle_, what happened?" Jacques asked a bit concerned upon seeing his captain's reaction.

She looked at him, a burning came about her cheeks again.

Jacques didn't need a response from her to know what happened upon seeing her flush. "You and_ mon capitaine_ kissed?" he asked.

She nodded, a bit unsure what he'd say, but hopefully something that would explain Jason's reaction.

Jacques looked at her in appall. "_Mon Dieu_." he said.

"What? Did I do something to upset him?" she asked in a bit of worry.

"Oh no_ ma chère_," Jacques said in an assuring tone, "He's just never been in love with a_ mademoiselle_ before from his unfortunate turn of events of the world knowing him as a pirate. He's never met a woman that he's fallen for, I mean he's had his fun with the wenches in Tortuga, but he was as drunk as a king that spent all of his fortune. And whenever he's fallen for a fine woman, she turns out to be a trickster and tosses him away."

Rachel completely understood. "He's never trusted women." she said.

"_Oui_. He's never had the blissful feeling of true love ever, since his mother died and his father taught him experiences from the life he joined." Jacques was then silent, "The_ Queen Anne's_ crew came from many parts of the world, all were either criminals or people who were just disgraced by their fellow people. Even me. I used to be the strongest man in France, in my youth; but my fame was short lived when a Dutchman shattered my reputation as the strongest in France. I trained hard to try and regain my title, but I nearly wrought my death upon myself doing so. I left my native homeland in disgrace, and found the_ Revenge_ docked in port and I signed up, expecting to meet Blackbeard, but instead, it was his son who took me in. He gave me my place as helmsman when we were caught in a storm and I wheeled the ship out of it."

Rachel was intrigued by Jacques' former background, but mostly saddened at the fact Jason had never had the opportunity much like she did trying to_ find_ it, but gradually coming to not trusting her heart and abandoned her search.

"He's looked after every single man on this ship. He's like a much younger father to us all. A father some of us never had in our lives." Jacques said solemnly, "He blames his absence of love on the fear and hate most people direct to him, but he's an agent of God in my opinion. Our gunner and bo'sun said that he provided their salvation."

Rachel couldn't see why a kind man like Jason couldn't already have a woman and see them both in a tight embrace. Now that she's heard why from his helmsman, she then envisioned herself as the girl he could come to love. She no longer harbored suspicion towards him once her opinion of his possible interest of only her flesh left her mind, knowing that he truly didn't have intentions. From what they both did back in the cabin not too long ago, she made it clear that he was the first man that coaxed her love to surface once again.

Back in London, a British ship was being readied for a voyage, the blue and yellow hull glowed with the sunlight. On board, a young man, a lieutenant from his ranks, stood at the side, observing the crew as they loaded provisions aboard. His baby blue eyes were glistening with joy, he loved the job he was employed with.

"Lieutenant Roose." a voice called to him.

The lieutenant turned to see the admiral. The older naval man was adorned with medals of his well known victories, but he had an apparent darkness to his nature as his eyes resembled dark pools of grey. He nodded to the young lieutenant, Lieutenant Roose respectfully doing the same.

"Admiral Kent." the lieutenant addressed him.

"I have an assignment for you to uphold, as ordered from the King to you." Kent said in a smooth voice.

The admiral stepped away to show the decaying Esperanza stepping towards Roose. The undead captain examined him with his fiery eyes, a raspy chuckling coming from his rotted throat.

"So ye be the famous and revered Apollo Roose, eh?" Esperanza asked him.

Apollo could smell the death and decay that came from the Spaniard as he spoke to him. "Aye." Apollo responded holding back a gag, utterly repulsed by him.

Esperanza chuckled again, a more heartily chuckle this time. "And ye are a notorious hunter of pirates and highwaymen, aye?" Esperanza asked him in his demonic voice.

"Aye." Apollo said again, fighting the overwhelming stench of Esperanza's breath.

Esperanza glanced over to Admiral Kent. "Well, this might go better than I first thought." he said.

"But how do you expect to join along with the Royal Navy?" Kent questioned him. "You have no ship."

"_Ships_." Esperanza corrected him.

The captain looked out to the harbor, the sea was roiling and many townsfolk beheld the sudden surfacing of nine Elizabethan era carracks, all were rotted with blackened hulks from being subjected to the English fire ships which claimed them at Gravelines. The masts still stood tall with the slime coated rigging still intact. They all then dropped sheets of greyish stained white from the spars on every mast, the nearly torn sails catching the wind.

But just out ahead, a sudden jet of water and mist spurted into the air as a massive hulk, black in color, surfaced like a great whale, splashing back down into the roiled sea. The four masts then unfurled sheets of black, a symbol of a skull appeared on the mainsail. Esperanza smiled a decayed grin upon seeing the ghostly fleet of ships. The black carrack led the nine others.

"Behold, gentlemen," Esperanza introduced the rotted warships, "the Ten Spaniards." He then pointed to the massive black ship. "And my beloved vessel. The_ Muerto Negro_." he said with a sinister cackle.

Apollo watched in awe as the ten Spanish carracks anchored themselves in the harbor. He was bewildered by what he was seeing.

"And now all who fly under the black flag shall meet their ends at our hands." Apollo heard Esperanza.

The_ Muerto Negro_ then unfurled a flowing red flag with a human skull and a cracked hourglass, the symbol for an untimely death for those who would've crossed her path.

Upon hearing Esperanza's devious declaration, he suddenly remembered a childhood friend who would used to go with him down to the shipyards, talking and bragging who would captain what ship. Apollo would always point to, the one he now stood on, the_ HMS Truth_. _"I'm going to captain that one, mark my words." young Apollo bragged to his friend. His friend chuckled, "Consider them marked." he said in a familiar voice._

"Jason." he whispered.

* * *

**Now y'all know just like him, but I don't think you knew about the lieutenant knowing him, did you now? **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what y'all think.**


	5. Chap 4: Desire and Treason

**Alright, I'll go off with a warning for this chapter, a part of the text does contain the sensual content and the partial language(Surely you all have heard about every word in the book, but despite the fact). *PirateoftheCaribbean1720 now ends this message***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the waters of the Caribbean, a small pirate sloop glided through the warm clear sea, her brilliant white sails filled with the tropical winds. The crew were hard at work, preparing for anything that would possibly come their way after hearing the rumors of the Armada From Hell, led by the Devil's right hand man. There was no sign of anything remotely close to the descriptions, just only the glittering blue ocean.

Up in the crow's nest of the vessel, the lookout kept his eyes peeled and on the lookout for anything that resembled a ship. But he looked in the wrong place. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked below into the sea beside the sloop. There was a darkened spot of water that seemed to be growing. It soon made out the distinct shape of a ship.

"Captain!" he called down below.

There was suddenly the roar of mist and spray as the rising ship surfaced, stained white canvas filling with raging wind. The crew instantly saw it was the rumored ship that was said to be on the hunt for pirates like themselves. Or at least it was_ one _of the ships. The black hulled carrack opened the gun ports that lined her tall turret-like stern and hull. The sloop's crew rushed to their stations, preparing to defend their small craft. But it was too late. The ghostly galleon fired the rusty bronze guns in thundering rounds, each one ripping into the hull of the pirate ship. The ill-fated crew were trying their best to repel the attacking ship, but the shots kept blasting them away. One prayed to God as the carrack bombarded them to spare him a painful death, only for his prayer to be answered when a round slammed into his chest and sent him hurling off the deck of the ship. The crew screamed in pain and terror as the ancient warship barraged and peppered the small sloop with cannon fire, tearing it apart plank by plank, spar by spar, and mast by mast. It was all over in minutes. The victorious ghost ship sailed through the flotsam and flaming wreckage of what was the pirate ship. The bodies of the dead crew floated amidst the debris, covered in soot and blood. Dismembered by the hellish bombardment. All was silent, except the creaking of the black hulled carrack, which then disappeared from the smoke of battle and down into the dark abyss.

* * *

Back on the_ HMS Truth_, Apollo sat in his study on the central gun deck, pondering about what he should do to keep his childhood friend turned pirate safe. He thought the horrible vision of screams and booming cannons among more sounds of ringing swords accompanied by the sounds of ripping flesh. A shiver went up his spine.

Suddenly, the door opened, two military men hauled in a weathered seaman who was dressed in the ragged attire of a pirate captain. They then tossed him to the ground before Roose.

"This is the captain whom we found in the London taverns, his ship wasn't anywhere to be found." one of them announced to the lieutenant.

The pirate had ragged black hair and a tanned face. Apollo rose from his seat and quickly knelt to him._ Jason? Is that you?_ He then looked at the man's face, seeing, not amber brown eyes, but those of an icy blue. "You're not Jason." he said. The pirate shook his head and got on his feet. Apollo glanced to the two soldiers. "You both are dismissed." he said to them. They both then nodded and left the quarters, closing the door behind them.

The captive then walked over to a nearby chair, sitting down. "No, I'm not Jason. And how do you know of my brother, lieutenant?" the pirate asked him in a dry voice. He had been taken prisoner right before the_ Truth_ had set sail, given only a rations of water and food. He was weak from the lack of hospitality.

Apollo looked at him. "Brother?" he asked him.

"Aye. William Lee Teach, Captain of the vessel_ Black Dragon_, now may I be as of bold to ask you to answer my question?" William asked.

"I-I was a childhood friend of his. He never made the remark that he had a brother." Apollo explained.

"Well it doesn't take a damn physicist to know why. My little brother was always jealous of me, complaining I got the better life." William said.

"Well, is a pirate's life actually what most dream of? Freedom? Adventure? Mystery?" Apollo questioned in curiosity.

"Well, the adventure and freedom's true, but it ain't a mystery to know that you're constantly being hunted and sought after by the authorities, such as yourself. The blasted Brits who tossed me to your feet like a sack of horse shit arrested me under charges of murder, which I have never committed only in battle with rival pirates." William said in an angered tone.

"Well you, Jason, and other pirates who made their name known have a much worse problem now."

"Esperanza? I know of his reputation as being the top pirate hunter back almost two hundred years ago. He made a deal with the Devil to give him his soul when he met death at Gravelines in 1588. Where the great climactic battle took place and in which he was a participant."

"Along with nine other Spaniards." Apollo completed.

William looked at him. "The Ten Spaniards are back as well?" he asked wide-eyed.

Apollo nodded gravely.

"This isn't good, Apollo. Back then, every pirate went into hiding from that fleet of ships, second most powerful to the Spanish Armada." William spoke in a hushed tone, "Sir Francis Drake himself commented that the Ten Spaniards was "a great evil birthed from Lucifer". They were an unstoppable force. Only God was able to complete the task of ridding them from the seas when the storm at Gravelines claimed them."

Apollo was astonished when he heard him mention Sir Francis Drake making a fearful remark about the ten ship fleet. If Drake was afraid of them, then, now that they're resurrected and on a mission of bloodshed, every pirate of the highest notoriety should conceal the same bone chilling fear. Even his old friend, Jason. And upon knowing this, he made a heinous decision, even if it would put him under the charge of treason and betraying his loyalty to the Crown.

"We need to stop them." Apollo declared to William.

William looked at him, the pools of icy blue melted to a much more darker blue, grinning a still whitened smile. "Aye." he said. "Whatever it takes to keep the pirate's life alive, I'm in."

The lieutenant and captain of opposite sides then shook hands, binding a deal to ensure that Esperanza's plan for the end of a pirate's freedom was to be shattered like glass.

* * *

Back at sea, night fell upon the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, the deck and stern lanterns providing the only light as darkness cloaked the scenery. Rachel was dining with Jason in the cabin, illuminated by only the lanterns which surrounded the cabin and the lit candles of a candelabra in the center of the table. There were platters of bread, grapes, apples, and chicken which made the main course. She received word, through Jacques, that she was not to speak of what had happened early that afternoon. She could tell from the silence between them that Jason was still a bit upset from what he had done. She poked a small cluster of peas in anxiety of wanting to resolve this conflict, finding nothing better to do.

"Please, you must regain strength, eat." she heard him say.

She glanced over to him and saw him sawing at his golden brown poultry. She felt as if it was something she did to cause this, but it was the fault of cruel women that truly made him who he was.

Jason took a bite of his chicken, his mind pulsating with painful and heartbreaking memories of false relationships and rejections from women he had fallen for, but only to find that they used him for their personal pleasure. He sighed, unable to decipher whether the same was coming from Rachel. He cleared his mind of the thoughts and returned to eating.

Rachel set her fork down, unable to take the burden of not speaking to him. "What is it that I did?" she asked.

Jason looked at her. "Nothing. And that is all you'll need to know, nothing more and nothing less." he responded without hesitation, returning to his plate of food.

"You think I'm going to display a false love for you." she said, taking a bite of bread.

Jason froze and slowly drew his eyes to her face. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

Rachel then thought she may have caught his attention. "You think I'm going to display and direct to you a false attraction, is that not true?" she asked.

Jason then set his fork down, immediately getting up and heading for the door.

"Jason!"

He stopped upon gripping the knob, hearing her address to him. He felt like this was starting to become a game.

"Come back and, please, hear me out." she quietly pleaded.

He couldn't refuse a woman's gentle request. He released the doorknob and walked back to his chair, sitting down. "Alright, what do you have to say to me?" he asked her, listening with intent.

Rachel saw his expression that made his face. She found that by looking at him, it was worse than she thought when Jacques told her. She sighed and began. "I know you have been through many hardships. You've shown and told me from your physical scars, but I think there's a much more heartbreaking one that has lengthened when you've fallen in love." she said in her comforting voice.

Jason lifted his brows. She once again figured him out, but this was something she would've had to have learned from himself to precisely know.

"Who told you?"

"No one had to tell me, Jason." she lied.

Jason stood up once more and quickly strode to the doors, Rachel quickly beginning her pursuit of him. He came out to the deck, knowing Jacques told her of his troubled past._ How dare that lying wench try to understand the pain I've suffered, she has no right to try and comfort me! They're all liars, the lot of them!_ He thought enraged.

He then felt her grasp on his hand, begging him not to seclude himself once more. He then gripped her hand and seized her in an angered fashion, his hold tightened on her arms once again. "How could you possibly understand emotional pain such as the many horrid memories of sincere and honest love I had given to other women? They never loved me back, they showed no compassion to me, they just used me and tossed me to the curbs like a sack of worthless garbage! So how could you understand? How?!" he raved at her.

She shook in fear of his roaring voice, but not enough to deter her. "Because I've searched for it in my life as well. The only men I found compassionate and kind to me were only men who desired my curves and tried to force me down on a bed! And after so many repeats of all of those encounters, I stopped my search and resorted to my reigning attitude that all men are nothing but scoundrels and villains." she said back.

"But why me?" Jason asked, "If you think those opinions, then why me?"

"Because when I peered deeper away from the first impression you made on me, I found you're a kind and gentle soul who had not the potential to try and do the same deed all of those men have sought to fulfill." she said, the lanterns making her eyes glitter like shining gems.

Jason couldn't possibly believe what she was saying to him. It almost sounded like she had the honest feelings that the villainous wretches and harlots he had fallen for back then never possessed for him. But he wanted to be sure of her honesty in a single question.

"You're not lying to me, are you? You speak nothing but the truth and only the truth?" he asked her, wanting her true answer.

She nodded. "It is the truth and only the truth. And if you want further evidence, I wouldn't have accepted your bargain and be here right in front of you." she responded.

He could tell of her tone that she had given him what he only sought. He saw and heard no deception from her voice. He felt pain welling in his heart, not that of hurt or sorrow, but of closure to a long painful memory that left itself as a massive scar, now healed upon hearing her answer. She provided definitive proof that she did care for him. He shuddered and released her from his powerful grip. He clenched his jaw, looking down upon her as she reached to wipe oncoming tears from his eyes. He felt her warm touch on his face, gently taking her palm and lightly placing kisses on her fingertips.

She then knew that her effort to try and ease him of his long-lasting pain had become successful upon seeing her hand in his and watching his lips touch the tips of her fingers, one by one. She then pressed herself against him, feeling the warmth of his body on hers. A long-awaited warmth of comfort, accompanied by the pleasant fragrances she had long been enticed by.

Jason finally felt healed from lacerations that slowly tore his thoughts of kindness towards any woman who directed any form of admiration and compassion to him, even if it was honest. Rachel finally proved to him that she loved him and that his suspicions were merely lies concocted by the painful memories which now vanished.

Rachel clutched the black cloth of his coat, she had one final desire she wanted to be rid of that beckoned her ever since they both came face to face. "Jason..." she whispered.

"Yes?" he responded.

She truly didn't want to ask for it, but the continuous invasion of the aromatic scent and the event of the day before screamed at her to. The thought raced in her mind, seeking escape, but when she felt the gentle grasp of his hand on her chin that pointed them face to face, that was further provocation to ask him. Her resistance to him was shattered upon his contact. She ran her hand from his cheek, down his neck and finally stopping over the shining gold cross that hung over his beating heart; which, from the last hold she was in, sounded like a strong, pounding drum which never ceased or slowed.

Jason began to know what she wanted when he saw the bright emerald eyes turn dark, the pink of her flush turn furiously into a shade of crimson, and the feeling of her drumming heart. "If I were to make love to you, it would come at a price; you would never be able to leave this ship." he said.

She looked at him, a smile coming across her face. She then kissed him, slowly pulling away, her eyes still fixated with his. "If it will keep me here, then let it be so." she said.

Jason, truly not wanting to resort keeping her aboard and never letting her go ever again, leaned down and lifted her from the ground. She put her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his cheek. He did show love for her too, but didn't want to have to abide by a request that would never allow her to go free. However, this was something she wanted, and it was something he couldn't refuse when he heard it so willingly from her.

The door to the sleeping quarters opened, flickers of the deck lanterns filled the inside. Jason carried Rachel inside, pushing the door shut with his boot sheathed foot. The only light filling the room was the bluish moonlight that poured into the room through the small arched windows on the walls surrounding the chamber. Jason walked over to the bed, laying Rachel down upon the silky blue comforter with ease, as if she was made of porcelain. He then took off his coat and hung it on a coat hook, he pulled off his black boots and set them aside, climbing upon the bed where laid a wanting Rachel. She felt her heart pounding fiercely and, as he pressed gentle kisses on her neck, surges of heat on her tender skin. She felt his sensual attack wrought upon her, pressing her head on one of the many cool pillows. It brought back memories of the other men doing the same to her, but she still managed to keep her innocence, fighting away every devil with lustful intents.

"Please..." she said, remembering one of her abusive encounters in which she wanted the man to stop.

"_Si_, you wanted me to give you pleasure, so I intend to." Jason purred to her.

The awful memory left and realized it wasn't _that_ man speaking to her when she heard Jason's voice. She then felt her vest slip off, followed by her scarlet embroidered bodice. A burning sensation ravaged her abdomen as Jason traced his finger lightly on her flesh, around the scars of her early and undeserved suffering, leaving an aching feeling. She saw the white glow of his shirt, curious to see what he concealed._ Could there be scars other than the brand?_ She asked herself, mainly distracting her of feeling his body against hers.

Jason had no idea how he was executing these movements of his attack that were exciting her senses. He had never slept with another in his life; well, other than the women on Tortuga, who wanted a hefty price for bedding with him. No, at this moment, it was as if something had possessed him, controlling him to utterly please her. He still wanted to refuse in completing Rachel's binding request, but he had no choice, he had never refused a woman's favor and, in his own code, it would be taboo to do so.

The ship creaked louder, as if trying to block out the sounds of Rachel's quiet moans, but the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, a worthy competitor in battle, couldn't drown out her sounds of pleasure, but only to outlast it. After several minutes of her supple flesh being kneaded and caressed, Rachel then placed her trembling hand on Jason's chest, feeling, not more scars, the flaring warm skin of his torso accompanied by his heartbeat. She felt chills run up her spine, making her shiver. Jason then pulled the warmth of the bed's sheets over them, as a response to her supposed shiver of cold. She then locked her arms around him, beckoning and_ wanting_ him to fulfill her long-awaited desire. He felt her legs moving, her shifting to accompany his weight, and her breasts crushed against the surface of his chest. Rachel then clung to him when she felt shudders of pain and pleasure echo throughout her body that were a result of his weight being focused in a single thrust that broke through the barrier of her long protected innocence, stifling a cry of pain.

Jason now discovered that, at that moment, he had just claimed this girl's purity. And from all the stories he's heard her tell him about the abusers and rapists who have plagued her life, it was an utter surprise that she had kept her virginity safe from them for all this time, only to let him be the one to take it. He had now understood that her love was so strong, she willingly sacrificed her freedom to leave his ship just to remain with him._ Only God would've made this be possible, sending an angel to help me disperse my harsh opinions of what I thought about the blissful feeling that was betrayed by those wicked women in my past._

And after hearing her muffled cry, he eased his rhythmic movement. Rachel felt as if she had finally found a, if not the_ only_, decent man on this earth, not like the sinful natured ones she had now forgotten, but one that had now completed the other half of her soul. She did recall an oath she made to herself when she abandoned her search for someone, she wouldn't surrender her innocence to anyone. Now, she realized that she not only surrendered her purity and had broken her vow, but her freedom to depart from the ship as well. She truly didn't want to leave, because she had found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She made it clear in her conscience as she felt the blooming rapture peak and then heard his hoarse cry. As he eased himself down onto her, he gently kissed her neck, which further added to her feeling of bliss. Rachel glanced at Jason with her darkened green eyes, smiling, lightly kissing his warm cheek. The_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ regained her rule as the loudest after Rachel had ceased her pleasured moans, creaking as she glided into the dark of the night.

* * *

The undead Esperanza was standing at the helm of the _HMS Truth_, along with Apollo, glancing out to the darkened sea with his fiery eyes. Apollo was hoping he was not knowledgeable about the plot of retaliation he had constructed against him, but being a resurrected captain ho sold his soul to the Devil, he could very well just be playing stupid with Apollo. Waiting for the young lieutenant to make his move.

"Lieutenant Roose." Apollo heard the decaying Spaniard address him with his rotting voice.

"Aye?" Apollo responded, hiding his suspicious tone.

"Tell me, about your many naval encounters. What pirates did ye come across and imprison?" Esperanza asked, secretly proposing a battle of who is better than who.

Apollo began to recall a few occasions. "There was the skirmish between me and a pirate, who dubbed himself as "Capitaine Licorne", for an attack that he executes almost like running a man through with his sword like a unicorn's horn."

"Is that so? Quite interesting. What else?" Esperanza asked.

"There was a battle off Cherbourg between the_ Truth_ and a pirate ship named the_ Anaconda_, captained by Julio "El Muerto" Denada. A victory for me and the crew."

The dead captain grinned upon the last name of the pirate. "Denada. As in_ thank you_ in Spanish." Esperanza said with a rattled chuckle, realizing the fiction of Apollo's story. He then extended his bony hand and the rapier appeared in sparks of flame.

Apollo raised the alarm. And from below decks, the crew of the_ HMS Truth_ poured out onto the deck, cutlasses, pistols, and rifles at the ready. Esperanza narrowed his hellish eyes at the lieutenant, beginning his barrage of continuous strikes at Apollo, but naval training he acquired helped him parry and dodge the slashes and thrusts of the Armada captain.

The_ Truth's_ crew prepared their retaliation against the captain who was attacking their lieutenant, but they were only greeted by Esperanza's crew as they poured over the sides of the British ship from the ominously hidden _Muerto Negro_. Muskets and pistols fired which was then accompanied by the ringing of clashing swords.

Apollo swooped away from the iron hot blade of Esperanza as the Spanish corpse made attempts to take off Apollo's head with one clean strike. The crews of the British frigate and the Spanish carrack fought an impossible battle. The young lieutenant then reposted his own chain of attacks, cleaving parcels of rotting flesh from Esperanza's bones, cutting into the bone as well. Esperanza backed away to avoid Roose's slashes and cuts that were specifically directed towards him. Esperanza's rage then heightened, uttering a decayed roar of anger, delivering a forceful cut to Apollo's chest, sending the_ Truth's_ lieutenant down to the deck with a thud. Apollo's sword clattered across the deck, far from his reach. He fearfully faced the living cadaver that was his opponent as the searing tip of the rapier was only an inch away from his throat. He felt the excruciating stinging of the pain caused by the single slash across his chest. Esperanza growled like an angered creature at the wounded naval man.

"Ye dare try to cross me, you feckless _perro_? Even when I offer to help ye disgusting English pigs to rid ye of the infection that are pirates?" he questioned him with a hiss.

Apollo caught his breath, glaring at him. "Aye, if any of that infection used to be my best companion." he bravely spat at Esperanza.

The flaming gaze of the Spaniard became that of a bewildered one. A grin then came across his mouth, his rotted teeth appearing through the rotted off lips. A grin of sadism. "Oh. Is that so?" Esperanza asked, "Well, I have a little surprise for ye then." The living corpse then uttered a sinister and evil chuckle.

* * *

In a longboat floating in the dark, Apollo sat with his hands bound and his feet chained with weights. It was in case for escape from the punishment he was about to be subjected to.

Back on Esperanza's flagship, he stood at the bow of the rotting old hulk. The tattered black sheets of canvas were unfurled. The_ HMS Truth_ and her crew were forced to watch of what would commence in front of their own eyes. The black sails then caught the night's wind, the_ Muerto Negro_ began to slowly sail away from the British frigate. Esperanza sadistically smiled. "Bring her about!" he ordered his helmsman. The ship's spear-like beak then turned to port.

Apollo watched as the gigantic carrack turned, eventually coming to head in his direction._ What is he doing?_ He thought to himself,_ Does he plan on running me over with the ship?_. His theory was not only wrong, it was the last way of execution that Esperanza would think of. Too merciful in his mind. The_ Muerto Negro_ loomed closer and closer to the miniscule longboat that held the young lieutenant. Apollo began to try and free himself of his bonds, knowing something horrible was about to happen to him.

Esperanza watched as the helpless naval man struggled to free himself. A decayed chuckle rattled from his throat. "Why try to escape, you'll be doomed either way." he said quietly out to Apollo as he continued to struggle. The_ Muerto Negro_ neared Apollo's lifeboat, as if it was on a collision course to run him down.

Apollo eventually freed his wrists, pressing on in an attempt to free his weight shackled ankles, hearing the towering bow of the ghostly warship near him. "Come on! Come on, damn you!" he cursed at the shackles as he desperately tried to pry them from his ankles.

The_ Muerto Negro_ floated only a mere several yards from the longboat. Esperanza then raised his hand as if giving the signal for something. "_Curso hizo!_" he seemingly called to his helmsman. The ship slowly came to a stop. Apollo then looked to see the ship right in front of him as he freed his left ankle of one of the shackles, its bow nearly towered over the miniature lifeboat. Esperanza then dropped his skeletal arm forward, his eyes flaring brightly. "_Fuego!_" he shouted. From the shadowy bow of the_ Muerto Negro_, a bright plume of orange fire blasted from two orifices in the hull of the ship, barreling towards Apollo, who saw the fiery tongue plow fiercely towards him. "Jesus Chri-!" he cried. The great sheet of flame then engulfed the tiny longboat, incinerating the small craft and seemingly along with her occupant, lighting the darkened atmosphere with flickering of the flames.

Esperanza grinned as a sinister laughter rattled from his rotten throat, echoing over to the_ HMS Truth_, the ship groaning as if she was mourning for her lieutenant as her crew witnessed his fiery and hellish execution. They were all speechless, trying to deny that Apollo had suffered a cruel fate, gazing upon the blazing remains of the longboat.

Not far from the floating British frigate, Apollo surfaced, gasping for air. He had freed himself right before the fire had destroyed the longboat. His blonde hair stuck to his dampened face. He looked at the ladder of his ship and secretly reboarded her.

* * *

**Well...looks like their plan didn't go as planned...or did it?**


	6. Chap 5: A Father's Love

The sun rose over the horizon, as waves gently lapped at the shores of Cuba, the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ was at anchor. The ship creaked quietly, as if she were still asleep from her long tiring voyage, her dark red sails furled on her three masts. The loose rigging swayed with the gentle morning sea.

In the sleeping quarters, sunlight filled in through the windows, rousing Rachel from her sleep. She cracked open her eyes, tired from what had happened just the previous night. She felt odd, her body felt cool from the lack of warm clothing, her hair was in a sprawled manner, and her lower region was sore with ache. She looked over to see the utmost reason for it. Jason, who was still in a state of slumber. She smiled, gently moving to his side and resting her head upon his bare chest, hearing and feeling his pounding heart. She remembered the intimacy they both shared last night under the very sheets that concealed her body, a warmth coming over her face as the memory played I her mind.

* * *

Jacques woke up, along with another crewman who sported a scraggly red beard, appearing from below decks and to the cool outside of the top deck. Jacques rubbed his eyes while holding onto a little teddy bear, his only possession from his childhood back in France and a sentimental gift from his mother before she passed away, he then rubbed his mustache clean of any form of grease or sweat accumulated during his period of sleep. The bearded man scratched the draping growth of his auburn beard which hung from beneath his chin, still drowsy from his abruptly ended slumber.

"_Oui_," Jacques said tiredly, admiring the pastel-like colors of the sunrise "Beautiful morning, yes?"

The bearded crewman nodded drowsily. "Aye." he said, stifling a yawn.

"Still fell from your hammock, Arthur?" the Frenchman asked looking at him.

Arthur nodded. He was the first mate of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ and the other only surviving member, besides Jason, of the founding crew, whose hangings he witnessed from a cell, luckily spared because the brand he was marked with was greatly healed and unreadable when he was with the crew in Beaufort's courtroom. He also befriended the young son of his previous commander, the both of them becoming acquaintances and eventually best friends, despite him being almost ten years older than Jason. He was a kind man like his present captain, unable to endure the sights of Blackbeard's tortures, even when Jason was forced to suffer the cruel and hellish punishments. He despised the heinous torture so much, he conspired with half of the crew to lead a mutiny against Blackbeard, but they were quickly stopped by the cruel captain. After demanding to know who wrought upon the devious plot, another man stepped forward, sparing Arthur from the shocking execution Blackbeard had in store. The unfortunate soul was dipped in boiling tar to his waist, screaming in agony as he watched the flesh cook and then fall from his body. It only worsened when he was tossed overboard, the saltwater stinging at the exposed flesh adding to the excruciating pain, eventually being blessed with death when the blood attracted hungry bull sharks. Arthur knew almost every torture and punishment of cruelty in Blackbeard's book so clearly, he could probably execute them the same way. The abusive and evil Blackbeard was composed of made its mark in his memory. He still hears the horrible cries and screams of many souls who have suffered at the hands of Edward Teach.

Arthur looked out to the nearby beaches of the Spanish settled island. "Is that Cuba, Jacks?" he asked Jacques.

Jacques looked at him, wearily narrowing his eyes. Jacques' was given the nickname "Jacks" after the crew's constantly incorrect way of pronouncing his French name. Over time, he became quite annoyed with the reference, but he eventually took it as his pirate nickname.

"_Oui_, that be Cuba." Jacques replied, "If the captain requests for a resupply of the necessities, then we'll go ashore."

Arthur nodded, he did like the idea of going ashore on a tropical paradise to take a few days off of duty. Unfortunately for him though, a pirate always knows that there are no vacations. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the stern of a ship peeking out of a corner of the island. Arthur walked further down the deck, in an attempt to fully see the anchored vessel. He was able to make out the features of a two gun decked frigate, its stern was elaborately decorated, gilded in gold carvings, and three masts sprouted from the dark colored hull, towering into the air. He heard faint shouting coming from the distant ship, eventually seeing the black square sails unfurling and catching the wind._ Maybe they're leaving?_ He thought. His guess was wrong once he saw the frigate turn to starboard, making a complete turn. There were then two booms only a fraction of a second after two bright flashes erupted from two of the eight square holes of the middle gun deck.

"All hands to the guns!" Arthur shouted as two splashes appeared on the surface of the clear blue water. "We're under attack!"

* * *

Jason woke up after the orders made by his first mate echoed in the sleeping chamber, Rachel immediately sat up, covering her breasts with the powder blue sheets. Jason swung his legs over the side, hastily jerking up his breeches and slipping on his shirt. He then pulled on his boots and opened the door, appearing out on deck amidst the slowly increasing chaos.

The approaching pirate ship plowed through the calm sea, firing off constant broadsides from her starboard cannons. The bow of the opposing ship sported a black angel clutching a chalice in one hand and a gleaming scimitar in the other. At the top of the mast, a black banner contained white crossed scimitars positioned underneath a white human skull. The flag of Calico Jack Rackham. Jason could tell that this was not the ship that he had met Rachel aboard, but this was a more menacing vessel which seemed to contain malevolent intent for anyone who crossed her path.

Jason ran down the stairs to his cabin, retrieving his weapons of battle. But before he had chance to exit, the door burst open. Jason turned to see a man running at him, clutching a shining cutlass, a mad look on his face was evident as he swiped and slashed at Jason. Jason drew his own blade, blocking and parrying the pirate's attacks. The enemy sailor then made a thrust at the captain, only to have it blocked and feel Jason's curved sword run through his intestines and exit out through his back. Jason then pushed the dead man away and ran out on deck, letting the body fall to the deck.

The_ Queen Anne's_ crew fought valiantly against the attacking crew, the sounds of clashing swords and firing pistols echoed over the smoky battlefield. Jason soon came under attack by another crewman, in an attempt of running him through, it was quickly deflected by a parry and followed by Jason slicing the sharp edge of his own sword against the stomach of his assailant, feeling the warmth of blood on his shirt. Jacques was tied in a conflict with two crewman, seizing one of them and tossing him overboard. Arthur pulled out a pistol and fired a round into a man's skull right before the attacker could have a chance at slicing Jason's throat. Jason glanced over to his first mate, nodding to him in gratitude, Arthur stroking his beard in return as he commenced to his battle.

The battle raged for almost a half hour, the crew of the opposing vessel being killed or tossed overboard by the crew of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, with victory favoring their odds. Jason seemed satisfied seeing his crew push back the enemy, grinning at the sight of impending victory. All of sudden, he was pushed to the deck hard, landing with a sharp blow. He looked to see a rival crewman, armed with a boarding axe, prepared to impale his skull with the pick-like end. He stopped halfway in his impending strike, the tip resting on Jason's temple.

"Cap'n! Your daugh'er's on bord!" shouted a crewman to the other ship.

The fighting ceased upon that declaration. There was the thud of a gangplank. Then came the thudding of heavy boot steps coming across the board and then onto the_ Queen Anne's_ deck. Jason then heard the boots coming in his direction with every thudding step they made. "Get him on his feet!" barked a man. The axe wielding crewman jerked Jason from the deck with a tight grip and forced him to his feet. Jason then faced an equally statured man which he assumed was the captain. The other ship's commander smirked, chuckling at the younger captain.

The man was dressed in black attire, a black frock coat frilled with golden lace covered his red calico shirt sleeves. A black tricorn embroidered with gold topped his head, white locks of hair passed his ears on his weathered white complexion. His nose seemed a bit crooked, possibly from taking numerous blows in combat. Jason spotted a scarcely seen scar that ran jagged from the left brow all the way down to his jaw line, a lasting remnant from a previous battle. The boots that made the noise were those of cavalier boots, made from fine leather dyed black. Jason saw the last, haunting aspect of the black-sailed ship's captain, one that seemed familiar but with a different purpose. The man possessed eyes that resembled dark pools blue, almost to the point of black, cold and harsh. He saw nothing in them. He could practically not see anything. This man had no feeling, only that of recklessness and cruelty. Jason remembered the same aspect his unforgiving father had, he shook in fear of what this man might do to him and the crew.

"Jason Teach." the captain said in a cool voice.

Jason was still a bit uneasy, but a nudge from the crewman assisted with speaking. "Aye?" he asked.

The cold eyed man narrowed his eyes to slits. "What in the hell have you done with my daughter?" he question Jason in a changing tone.

_Daughte-Oh God._ Jason thought. The man standing in front of him was none other than, the notorious pirate and father of Rachel, John "Calico Jack" Rackham.

"Daughter?"

"Aye, Rachel. My beloved child that reportedly, from her crew, was abducted by the captain of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, which I found hard to believe because last I heard of this ship, it was nothing but a rotting hulk on the ocean bottom." Calico Jack replied, "And when it a sloop flying the flag that's at the top of this ship's mast, it was proof enough. And upon learning my daughter's capture, I sent that scouting ship of yours to the bottom in flames."

Jason then tried getting out of the man's grip so he could strangle Rackham to death for intentionally destroying one of his best ships, but it was of no avail. "If you sunk my ship, I should make us even by sinking yours." Jason hissed at Rackham.

The calico dressed man glared at him, angrily backhanding Jason across his face. "You already have by kidnapping my daughter, you pathetic excuse for a pirate!" he spat at him.

Jason clenched his jaw, wanting to draw a pistol and killing the angered Calico Jack, huffing in irritation.

"Father! Don't hurt him!" a voice cried out.

Rackham turned to see Rachel, dressed in her white blouse and black pants, looking at him. He felt relieved to know she was alright, but he noticed she emerged from the sleeping chamber, prompting further rage towards Jason. He seized him by his frilled collar, hoisting him to his face. "You forced her to your bed and infected her with your rotten seed!" he roared at him in his accusation of rape.

Rachel ran down the flight of stairs, pushing through crewman of both sides, stepping up to her father. "Put him down, he didn't force himself on me." she said.

Rackham looked at her and then back to Jason, his eyes filled with fury. Jason stood his ground against Calico Jack, choking back his fleets of fear and pushing forth fleets of bravado. Rackham rested his hand on the hilt of his cutlass, deeply wanting to draw it out and run the blade through Jason's heart. In a deep disgust, he dropped Jason to the deck.

"Why are you defending this whelp, my child?" he asked Rachel in a calmed tone.

"Because I love him." she replied with no hesitation.

The crew of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and the_ Dark Angel_ suddenly gasped. Rackham's eyes grew as big as saucers at what his daughter had just said. He then glanced to Jason, who was in the process of getting back on his feet, and then to Rachel, who looked at him in a stern expression. "You love this man?" he asked bewildered, "Even after he had taken you hostage?"

"He didn't take me hostage. We made a bargain and I agreed, but apparently my crew didn't trust him and they went to you." Rachel said.

"And that they did." Rackham replied with a snicker, but it suddenly faded, "And what did he do to you in your time here?"

"We began a blossoming love."

"Yes, I know that when you said, anythin' else?" he asked.

"I made another deal with him..." she said.

"Oh, do tell." Rackham said in interest.

"I wanted him to take me to bed, but he said that if he were to, I'd never be able to leave. I accepted despite the price." she said.

Rackham's jaw dropped in utter shock. He then furiously whipped to Jason, unsheathing his gleaming sword. "Now you'll pay dearly, boy." he said sinisterly. He then lunged at him, Jason moving out of the way before the sharp point could impale him. Rachel screamed for her father not to kill him, but Rackham kept ignoring her pleas and kept attempting to deliver a fatal injury to the_ Queen Anne's_ captain. "Maybe we could come to a compro-" Jason said, dodging Rackham's slashes and thrusts from his sword. "With the likes of you? I'll be damned if I saw fit!" Rackham snapped angrily.

Rackham soon cornered Jason, preparing to drive his blade into him. As the blade came down at him, another gleam of steel pushed it up and into the ship's side. Rackham looked to see that it was his child, panting and glaring at him angrily. "For the love of God, father!" she said in anger, "I told you to leave him be!"

Knowing that this was his own flesh and blood speaking and pleading to him, he pulled the sword out of the crisp oak side, slowly sheathing it. "I thought you were never going to trust men ever when your past consisted of those sinful devils?" Rackham asked her.

Rachel sighed. "That was until I found that_ mi amor_ whom you just tried to kill shared a similar past. But it was far worse." she said, her voice becoming angelic. "I found that I was the only woman to help wipe away those awful memories of pain."

Rackham seemed surprised. He had always known of the lustful bastards who had tried forcing her in having unwanted pleasure, but never had he heard of anyone sharing an almost exact past. He brushed away a lock of her raven black hair. "You truly love him with all your heart, my child?" he asked.

"I love him with all my heart and soul, father." she said back.

"Be that true, Master Teach?" he asked, glancing at Jason.

"Aye. Although her wanting to remain aboard by accepting the price of me making love to her was technically something I didn't want. I don't want to make her feel like she's a prisoner aboard." he said.

Rachel looked and knelt down to him, gently laying a hand on his face, smiling. "You never made me feel like a captive aboard. With all of the hospitality and care you had given me, it would take much more to make me feel imprisoned." she said softly.

Jason smiled, looking up to Rachel's father, who was actually a bit less furious at him, but more of being relieved. "You took care of her and you felt the same way?" he asked the young captain. Jason nodded in reply. A look of trust came across Rackham's weathered face. Rachel turned Jason's face back to her, kissing him on his lips and then his cheek, which then glowed with warmth. He still loved the feeling of her touch, a quality that never ceased to make him happy. Rackham smiled, knowing that seeing Rachel kiss him was proof enough that she was happy with Jason, he offered a hand to the young captain of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_. Jason took it and was helped to his feet by a man who, only minutes ago, tried to kill him, now a man who developed trust in the man her daughter loved. "Well, no hard feelings about earlier, aye?" Rackham asked Jason. Jason shook his head. "No hard feelings." he replied. The two captains then shook hands in resolution of their brief conflict.

* * *

The_ Muerto Negro_, now leading the captive_ HMS Truth_ and her crew, sails through the roughened ocean, her black sails filled with the gusting wind. The crew of the British frigate are still in disbelief of what they had witnessed just the night before.

The "death" of Lieutenant Apollo Roose.

But, however, before the barreling tongue of hellfire destroyed the small lifeboat, Apollo escaped and invisibly re-boarded the ship, hiding from Esperanza's ever alert skeletal henchmen of crew.

Apollo hid behind a cannon, waiting for an undead guard to leave the gun deck. After seeing the ghost was clear, he secretly and slyly found his way to the brig, where the_ Truth's_ crew had been imprisoned.

The quartermaster hushed the remaining crewmen, hearing the approaching sounds of footsteps, fearing that it was one of the undead guards coming back to routinely check the prisoners. But, to their shock, they found it was their lieutenant, still alive and well. "Lieutenant Roose!" the quartermaster whispered in amazement. Apollo then rushed to the cells, suddenly hearing a set of quickly approaching boots. He quickly picked the lock to the cell's barred door with a makeshift key, opening it and quietly shutting it. He then told the men to be quiet and act like nothing's happened. A skeletal crewman, a partial of his skull exposed through decaying flesh, sneered at the British crew, growling at them.

"Shut yer pipes you British maggots!" he harshly snapped at them, going back above decks muttering and cursing in Spanish.

After the swearing Spaniard had disappeared from their range of hearing, the crew focused back on Apollo, deeply relieved that he's still alive and that he survived the fire cannons of Esperanza's ship. Apollo told them to keep quiet and asked where William was.

"I'm right here, lieutenant." a voice said weakly.

Apollo glanced over his shoulder to see Jason's brother, resting against the cell wall, his face dabbled with sweat, his breathing raspy, and his icy blue pools of his eyes were nearly shut. Apollo rushed to him, horrified at not knowing what they had done to him. William chuckled, followed by a rough cough. "It's only a cold." he said with a smirk, but he truly knew the fact that he was dying slowly from an overwhelming fever.

"William, we failed." Apollo said in defeat.

"What did you say?" William asked, his blue eyes narrowed at Apollo, "For God's sake, you're a lieutenant, Apollo! One of the most decorated in the Crown's Navy. So why would you admit defeat?"

Apollo shook his head. "You're dying and-"

"Just a bad case of the cold, Apollo." William denied, knowing the honest truth, "Even if I did die, I'd be one soul given the blessing of being rid the horrid fate of the noose awaiting me in the gallows."

"But, what about Jason?" Apollo asked.

William was silent, knowing his little brother would be devastated upon learning the news of his untimely end. "If I don't live to see another sunrise from the deck of my ship, tell him to not stop doing what he does best. Don't let him watch the freedom that he lives slip away at the hands of these cruel men. Tell him to fight to the last breath. Fight for freedom and liberty, for pirates everywhere. And tell him that, if one of these days will be the day that I draw my last breath, I'll always keep a close watch on him from the pearly gates."

Apollo began to tear up in his baby blue eyes upon hearing his request, he nodded, accepting a promise he would deliver to Jason if William were to pass on. "You're going to be fine. I'll do my best to keep you alive. I want you to see your brother again." he said.

William smiled. "And I'll do my part by trying to keep myself alive while you do that." he chuckled in his raspy voice.

Apollo and the crew of the_ HMS Truth_ kept their hopes up and prayed for William's recovery from his life-threatening illness. As they did, the wind whipped outside and the waves rolled as the two ships sailed through the rough and choppy patch of ocean.

* * *

**Looks like Jason got out of that short-lived mess, but will his brother live to see another dawn?**


	7. Chap 6: Closure and A Promise To Be Kept

After Jason and Calico Jack reconciled their differences, well, brief differences that was, Captain Rackham departed the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ and back aboard his vessel, the _Dark Angel_. Rackham went to his daughter, hugging her goodbye in a tight embrace. "Keep an eye on this one, he might be suitable for a husband." Rackham whispered to her with a calm tone.

"Don't worry_ papa,_ you'll have him as a son." Rachel said happily, knowing that her father personally approved Jason as a potential suitor for her.

Rackham smiled, his dark eyes brightened more, hugging her again. "_Te amo, mi pequeno flor._" he said in a Spanish tone. Rackham, primarily from England, learned the native language from many of the settlers, including Rachel's mother.

Jason watched as the two Rackham's embraced each other, warming his heart, wishing that his father could've been the same way. He wished his mother was still alive, the most. He could just imagine how she'd look and feel about he and Rachel being with each other._ "That Rachel is quite extraordinary, beautiful, and loving. You and her look perfect together, my handsome son. You two look so happy. And that's all I ever want for you, is to be-"_

"Happy." Jason whispered, trying to hold back a tear.

Jacques walked to Jason's side, hearing him sniff. "You alright, _mon capitaine_?" he asked.

Jason looked to him and then quickly rubbed his eyes of the choked back tears. "Aye. I'm alright." he said.

Jacques then smiled, holding out his arms. Jason then fell into his helmsman's hold, trying to hide his sounds of whimpering and pain for his mother, now gone from his life. Jacques didn't like to hear him this way, he's heard it many times when his captain remembered all of the good things about his mother. The Frenchman could tell that, from Jason's stories about her, that she loved him with all her heart and soul. Unlike his father, who showed him no love or compassion whatsoever.

Soon enough, after Rackham left, the crew of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, and the ship herself, began to hear their leader's wails of agony. Jason fought with an effort to try and stop, but the tears kept coming, refusing to stop. Jacques tried hushing his captain, rubbing the back of his head, now revealed after his black tricorne fell from his head in the midst of the fight. "It's alright,_ mon capitaine_. It's alright." Jacques said, a pain slowly welling in his own heart. He had lost his own mother at the hands of a thief, who tried to rob her of her gold locket which contained the images of Jacque's father, Francis, and her beloved son. Jacques had nightmares and haunting memories of the night she was killed, remembering, strongly trying not to ever recall the horrid memory, the sound of the pistol firing and then herself falling to the floor, a bloody wound appearing over her left breast. She had been fatally shot in her lung. Jacques, in a fleet of anger and heartbreak, killed the intruder with a fire poker. Back then, there was no justice in France, and all crime that had occurred at residences were resolved by the owners of the properties.

Jacques then began to hear his mother's pleads to the masked thief.

_"S'il vous plaît, je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez, il suffit de ne pas blesser ma famille!"_

He was then brought back to earth after the gunshot echoed in the flashback, remembering about his heartbroken captain. "_Oh, mon capitaine, je vous prie, ne pleure pas. Je suis sûr que votre mère sourit sur vous deux._" he spoke in his native tongue. Jason then looked up to him, knowing that he was speaking about his mother. Jacques smiled, his eyes slightly glittered with the sun, as he looked down upon young Jason. Jason smiled, nodding.

"I'm sure she is, Jacques. I know it." he said, in a bit of a choked tone.

Jason then felt a familiar touch on his cheek. He turned to see Rachel, her eyes of emerald glowed with love, one she directed towards the man she was looking at. She smiled at him. "Jason, I know she loved you as much as I do, and she's probably smiling down upon you. She knows you're happy." she said.

"And that's all she ever wanted me to be." Jason said.

Jacques then let him go, gently pushing him to Rachel. The Frenchman smiled, his black mustache bending into a bow. "All yours,_ mon capitaine_." he said, the same thing he'd always say to Jason when he'd let him take control of the ship, but in a more quiet tone. Jason shuddered a bit, still from the cherished memories before his present life. Rachel then hugged him in a tight embrace, knowing she couldn't see him in this sorrowful manner. Jason smiled, tightly embracing her back, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks as she closed his eyes. The crew were in awe of what they were seeing; their captain had finally found happiness from someone. The ship began to creak, not in sadness, irritation, or applause, but a creak of joy; long-lasting joy.

The two captains then, still in their loose embrace, looked at each other. They knew, from many conversations and the single confrontation not long ago, they shared similar ache in their hearts. But now, they both felt as if they had found the man and woman that was strikingly different than all of the villainous and wicked people from their pasts. As if their journeys were destined to cross and then become one. Jason brushed away a lock of black from Rachel's face, smiling. They both then closed their eyes as they shared a passionate kiss, their heartache and suffered pain began to die away as they did so. The crew then began to cheer for their captain and the captain of the _Wild Stag_, knowing that, from seeing that one kiss, Jason had finally found someone he wanted to b with who'd share a similar love.

Arthur came to Jacques, as he watched his best colleague and Rachel kiss, sniffling and sobbing in happiness. Jacques smiled, but suddenly lost it when he felt the scraggly bearded first mate use his vest for a tissue. "Oi!" Jacques said. The Frenchman then tossed his anger aside, getting Arthur in a crushing embrace, crying the held back tears. "I'm so happy for_ mon capitaine_!" he said in a sobbing tone. The first mate did the same. The two were the few closest friends that Jason had ever had on board.

The two lovers then departed from their lips making contact, smiling at each other. The fiery flushing, that had once overwhelmed Rachel and Jason, didn't make it's occasional appearance when they had given each other that kiss. Rachel pressed her head against his chest, feeling that the tone of his heartbeat had changed. It was more vibrant and it thundered with every beat it made. She knew that he'd finally been released from the grip of his painful memories, his soul had been set free for hers to complete. Jason felt that he had done the same thing for her, keeping to his way of being and proving he was different at heart. Now that he knew that this woman, that was in his arms at this very moment in time, was the one he wanted to be with until he met his last breath.

"Rachel." She heard him say.

She looked up at him, seeing the warmth in his smile and his agate colored eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you." he said.

She then put her hand on his cheek, giving him another kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds, a smile on her face, her emerald green eyes filled with joy and relief.

"_Te amo, también._" She said in her Spanish accent.

As they both smiled at each other, the crew cheered. Jason looked over to them, so did Rachel, seeing the_ Queen Anne's_ crew waving their sword as if in victory. Jacques smiled at them. "Let's hear it for the_ Capitaines_!" he said. The crew cheered for the two. The ship seemed to join in when a rope snaked down, rubbing against Jason's cheek, and then lower to Rachel, doing the same thing to her. Rachel giggled and laughed as the rope "licked" her in acceptance. Another rope then appeared, forming into the outline of a heart, the two captured in the middle. Remember the recollection that the black magic had made the ship come partially to life? Well, whoever commanded her, took on the feelings of her captain. And the fearsome _Queen Anne's Revenge_ had now taken a liking to the daughter of Calico Jack when she discovered that her captain displayed his love for her.

On shore, the cheering could still be heard, even over the collapse of the tumbling waves as they barreled towards shore.

* * *

In the town of Port Royal, Jamaica, the_ Muerto Negro_ and the _HMS Truth_ sailed into the harbor, the townsfolk marveled in fear as they saw the old carrack sail into port. A larger, much more heavily armed, warship, floated just offshore. The name on the stern revealed its identity to be the infamous warship, _HMS Greenwich_.

Back down in the brig, Apollo awoke, finding that the ship had come to anchor. The rest of the imprisoned crew roused from their slumber as well, rubbing their tired eyes. The young lieutenant then looked to his side, seeing William still asleep. "William, we've docked somewhere." he whispered to him.

Jason's brother didn't respond.

Apollo thought that he was a bit of a heavy sleeper, grasping the pirate captain's shoulder and shaking him gently. There was still no reply. Apollo began to immediately fear the worst, trying with every effort to wake him up. None were successful, despite, even slapping his face. "No, no, no, no! William, wake up!" he pleaded. William's eyes were still closed, his chest was still, no breathing. The pirate looked more peaceful, the sunlight that shone, through the partially opened gun ports, made his skin much more light than the way Apollo had seen it before, his face seemed more serene and quiet, as if the prayers had whisked his pain away. Apollo then pressed his fingers to William's throat. To his dire shock, there was no pulse. William Lee Teach, elder brother of Jason Teach, had passed away in his sleep during the voyage.

Apollo was crushed. The man who he had promised to try and keep alive was dead right in front of him. He had, not only failed William, but himself. He made a promise he could possibly not be able to fulfill, and he had broken it. Apollo began to tear up, pleading to God that William hadn't died. He then knew what Jason would think, now that his only sibling that he had ever known had departed from this earth. His thoughts were soon silenced once the doors to the cells squeaked as they opened. He turned to see a skeletal guard marvel his appearance of survival. The glowing eyes narrowed at Apollo as he was suddenly seized by the bony hand, along with the other crew as they were dragged out on deck and into the blinding sunlight.

Apollo was thrown to the feet of Admiral Kent and Capitan Esperanza. Kent's eyes studied the filthy and dirty young man whom he formerly addressed as his lieutenant. "So, you decided to revolt against a powerful ally?" Kent asked.

Apollo glared at the undead captain, who narrowed his fire-lit eyes at him. "Aye." Apollo responded with a shaky glare of anger.

Kent was surprised. "Why?"

"Because, in that "infection" that you call pirates, someone I knew lives the life of freedom." Apollo spat at his commander, which he didn't even want to refer to as anymore.

Suddenly, two skeletons appeared, dragging William's body from below. "What should we do with this?" asked one of the crewman.

Esperanza observed the dead man. "Toss him ove-"

"No!" Apollo interrupted.

Esperanza shot a glare at him. "And why would ye want to not see that this body be disposed of, traitor?" he hissed.

"Because, that, body, is the body of the brother of my childhood friend. Captain Jason Lee Teach. Master and Commander of the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_." Apollo growled at Esperanza.

Kent widened his eyes at the mention of Jason's name. He had heard of Blackbeard's death in Ocracoke Inlet by, his old rival who happened to be a lieutenant himself, Robert Maynard. He wanted the glory of killing Edward Teach, but opportunities kept slipping away. Now that he knows of a son, this could finally be redemption for glory. He imagined it in his mind._** Admiral Joseph Kent, Commander of the HMS Greenwich, and killer of the Son of Blackbeard, Jason Teach.**_ A grin came about his face, the pools of grey darkened, in his eyes.

"Please." Apollo pleaded. "I promised him that I'd give him a proper burial." William never told him to give him a proper burial, but it was better than having his body tossed into the sea, food for the sharks.

Esperanza didn't care what final request the pirate had, but he did follow the law for disposing of the dead, even if it came from a man of wickedness. Esperanza clenched his jaw, letting out a rattled sigh. "Fine. Ye have one hour to bury that carcass." he said to Roose. "If ye don't, I'll do two burials in one by cremating him at sea."

Roose nodded, a bit relieved that the captain let him abide by a request not made. Roose walked over, picking up William's body and carried it off the ship, but instead of burying him here, he had other plans.

Esperanza and Admiral Kent were discussing on their plan of how to rid the seas of pirates, suggesting ways of permanently doing the job. As they did, a small, two mast schooner sailed out of the harbor, in secret. Aboard was Apollo and the remains of William Teach. Apollo was bound by a promise that he wouldn't break; he would tell his old friend the final words of his now deceased brother. And, unsure of where to bury him, he would ask Jason himself. Additionally, fortunately for the young former lieutenant, he had received word from an old mariner, not willing to shoot off his mouth, that the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ had been sighted off the coast of Havana, Cuba. And, as the small vessel sailed through the darkening blue sea, nightfall began to cast its starry hand over the Caribbean.

* * *

**Wow...How's Jason gonna react to this?**


	8. Chap 7: A Brewing Storm

Back in the port of Havana, Cuba, the _Queen Anne's Revenge _was moored to the docks, her crew had left to enjoy a night on the town. She creaked as the gentle flow of the incoming waves made her rise up and then gently down back into the sea. The flag of her master fluttered in the fair evening wind, the luminescence of the moon made the flag seemingly glow with a bluish red, the black skull not affected by the lunar light. The ship's lanterns and deck torches were unlit, only the moon giving the wooden deck of the ship light.

Jason was in the cabin, tending to his routine log entry. The candle giving him light, along with the lanterns, made his darkened eyes of brown shimmer as he wrote in the leather-bound book of that days events. As he did that, an uneasy feeling began to well up in his stomach, not that of seasickness, but as if something wasn't right. He finished the entry, closing the book. He then heard the cabin doors open, revealing Rachel in her red blouse, she sported a black bodice which gave her chest more of an appeal. Jason rubbed his eyes, getting up from the chair, the ship groaning like it had always done trying to persuade him to go to sleep. Rachel leaned against the door, seeming more persuading in the tug of war with the ship, smiling at him. Jason still couldn't resist her tempting charm, even though he's had her aboard for nearly two months. He stopped to her and gave her a kiss. She quickly snagged him in her seduction by locking her arms around him, still kissing him. They parted their lips and looked at each other, smiling. Rachel laid a finger on his cheek, running it down his face. "Shall we part to bed?" she asked.

"You tell me." he replied.

She answered with an obvious "yes" by giving him another kiss, leading him upstairs and past the helm. The door to the sleeping quarters soon closed silently shut.

* * *

Waves rolled onto the shores of the island country, a flickering light off the coast slowly moved up further with the wind. It was Apollo's two mast schooner. At the helm, he still endured pain of breaking his promise to Jason's now dead brother. He felt guilty for the death of William Lee Teach, even though it was the fever which claimed him. Apollo shook with cold, the wind chilled him without his lieutenant's coat, which he disposed of in becoming a runaway of the Royal Navy.

He made plans of getting the _Truth_ back, converting it into a ship to sail alongside his old friend. However, he did know, that if the Royal Navy found him and captured him, bringing him before the king, he'd be charged with treason and associating with a person convicted of piracy. Which all resulted in one punishment. Death.

The sails of the schooner flapped in the nightly winds, her prow skimming the water as she sailed through with grace and stealth up the coast of Cuba, and to Havana. Reuniting with Jason.

* * *

Back inside the sleeping quarters, Rachel moaned as she felt Jason's rhythmic movements, clutching his shoulders. He moved up her neck, kissing it as he finally reached her lips, both sharing a single one of everlasting passion. She then kissed his shoulder, she enjoyed his warmth, one in which she wanted from not a man who would only want to stake his lust, but one who would tend to her and care for her. And she was in the warm embrace of that one she had searched for, who just happened to find her instead. She felt the ecstatic pleasure peak, hearing his familiar hoarse cry, her nails dug down into his back, some welling with drops of blood. He then rolled off of her, chest heaving with breath. She smiled, laying her head on the center of his torso, his heart rapidly pulsating from the excitement.

"Better than last time?" she asked.

"Aye, better with you not accepting any offers this time." he said jokingly.

She giggled.

"And I felt your nails..."

She looked at him with an embarrassed sort of look. "I'm sorry about that." she said apologetically.

He smiled. "It's alright, not the worst thing I've felt." he said.

She smiled, nestling her head in his arms, closing her eyes to fall asleep. "I love you Jason." she said, drifting off.

He gently embraced her, kissing her head. "I love you too, Rachel." he said, his eyelids finally closing, drifting off as well.

* * *

The next morning came upon the coast of Cuba. Apollo stayed up the entire night, piloting the craft to Havana, which only was a few hours trip just as the sun began to rise on a cloudy day. He saw the docks with many ships moored in port. Apollo had never seen the _Queen Anne's Revenge _before, but he was able to identify names on their stern. He maneuvered the schooner around the moored vessels, looking at the sterns and bows for any possible identification of one which had to be the right one. He passed a massive-looking one, but the name read on the bow _Poseidon's__ Wretch._ He then moved onto the next vessel, one much like the one before, except she was a two master named the _Cuban Queen_. He clenched his jaw in frustration, moving onto the last one. He saw the figurehead of the woman dressed in a red chemise, but there was no name on the bow. He found this a bit odd, turning the ship to bump against the dock, giving him a chance to moor her. He then jumped over the side, landing down on the deck. He had a feeling that this was the ship he was looking for. When he reached the stern, his gut feeling was correct upon seeing the name, carved in wooden letters:

_**QUEEN ANNE'S**_

**_REVENGE_**

He smiled, running back to the side, looking for a way to enter. He found one, an open gun port on the main gun deck. He reached out to wrap an arm around the muzzle of the cannon that was run out, succeeding in doing so, he then made his way into the gun deck.

* * *

Back in the sleeping chamber, Jason and Rachel slept in an embrace, both dreaming sweet dreams of each other. All of a sudden, there was a noise erupting out on deck, men shouting. Jason woke up immediately upon hearing this, wondering what was going on. Rachel stirred from her sleep. "Mmm...Jason, what's going on?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but stay here just in case." he said, getting out of the bed and pulling up his breeches.

* * *

The crew had found and caught Apollo, recognizing him as a British naval man, they pushed him to each other, letting them have a chance to slug a fist into his stomach. They all cackled and gibed him, but it all soon stopped when Jason pushed his way through. "What's all of this?!" he asked.

Jacques looked to him. "We found this pest aboard." he said.

Jason looked to Apollo, suddenly beginning to recognize him. A look of shock came across his face, kneeling down to the former Royal Navy lieutenant. "Ap-Ap-Apollo?" he asked.

Apollo nodded, groaning a bit from the beatings he had received from the crew. He noticed Jason didn't have a shirt on, laughing a bit. "New trend when sleeping, old friend?" he joked.

Jason smiled, but quickly returned his attention back to the crew. "Back to your stations! The lot of you!" he said. The crew heard his angered order and quickly resumed their work. Jason helped Apollo to his feet, his old friend slinging his arm around Jason's shoulder. Apollo moaned in pain. "Jason..." he said. Jason looked to him. "Aye, old friend?"

Apollo felt his stomach wretch with pain. He deeply didn't want to tell him about William. "William..." he said.

Jason then widened his eyes upon his brother's mentioning, looking to Apollo with a look of interest. "William, is he with you?" he asked.

Apollo nodded.

Jason smiled wide. "Well, where is he? Take me to my brother, Apollo! How is he?" he raved excitedly.

Apollo's blue eyes began to shine with unshed tears, shaking his head. Jason's smile soon slowly faded. "Apollo..." he said.

"Jason...I'm sorry." Apollo replied with sorrow.

Jason then looked at him with shock. "What's become of him!?" he asked. Apollo still shook his head, a tear beginning to flow down his cheek. "He wanted me to tell you to not give up the life of freedom and that he'll always keep a close watch on you from the pearly gates." he said.

Jason backed away, not wanting to believe what Apollo was saying. He began to shake, tears welling in his eyes, his lip quivered. He began to shake his head. "No, please. No...tell me this isn't true!" he begged. Apollo confirmed it with another shake of his head, his tears had begun pouring from his eyes. "Jason, I'm sorry." he whispered. Jason's legs buckled, collapsing to the deck, wailing in mournful agony. The door to the quarters opened and Rachel rushed down to the deck, immediately taking crying Jason into her arms. "What happened?" she asked Apollo. Apollo didn't want to repeat it, but he had no choice. "William's dead. His brother's dead!" he said in regret. Jason continued to shout in sorrow, knowing that his elder sibling had died. Rachel embraced him and caressed his head, hushing him in an effort to calm him down. "Jason. I'm sorry." she said. "Please don't cry, please." Jason continued crying despite her pleads. William, who had always thought that his little brother had always envied his life as a pirate, despising him for it, but they were both actually very closely connected with another. Jason shook as he cried uncontrollably. He didn't want to know what happened to his brother, nor did he even want to know his brother was dead. "William!" he cried. Rachel couldn't bear to see her lover like this, trying with all of her effort to calm him down from his fit of agonizing sorrow. Apollo knew this would happen upon Jason knowing of his brother's demise, the thought played through his mind. Jason clutched Rachel's shirt sleeves, burying his face into her chest, trying to muffle his cries. Rachel began to shed tears for him, even though she didn't know who William was, from how Jason reacted to knowing of his death, he must've been a good man and brother. Jason eventually withheld his pain, looking to Apollo with reddened eyes. "Where is he?" he asked shakily. Apollo looked to the side, over to the schooner.

"Let me see him." he heard Jason say.

* * *

On board the schooner, the three walked down below decks. Jason instantly felt the chilled air, the cold coming from the ice Apollo had managed to stock right before leaving to preserve William's body. Apollo led he and Rachel through the narrow paths, past numerous crates of cargo, eventually reaching a flat board. On top, rested the silent remains of William Lee Teach, eyes still shut, face still angelic and peaceful. Jason walked past Apollo and Rachel, slowly approaching his dead brother. He bit his lip to not let tears escape when he finally saw the stillness of his face. He kneeled down to William, smiling through the pain he choked back. "Hello Will..." he said, not receiving a response. "...If you can hear me...from Heaven...I'm sorry for all of the troubles I caused for the both of us, mostly you." Rachel began to tear up, feeling the emotion Jason had for his elder brother. Jason then gently took William's cold hand into his, beginning to lose control of his sorrow. "I love you...and I'll miss you..." he ended, finally releasing all of his pain, burying his head into the ribs of William's corpse, the stench of decay had not yet appeared. Rachel then went to Jason, immediately hugging him as he resumed his cries of mournful pain, which echoed throughout the ship.

"I didn't know what you wanted to do to bury him. That's why I brought him to-" Apollo said.

"Who did this?" Jason asked. "Who?"

Apollo looked to see something brewing in his eyes. Something eerily familiar to burning hatred. Revenge.

"Esperanza. Capitan Esperanza. An undead captain of a fleet called the Ten Spaniards." Apollo replied.

Rachel felt his hand grab hers, a grinding grip familiar to the one he had done when they first kissed. "Jason." she said, feeling the sudden pain. He then heard her, immediately releasing her. "I'm sorry." he said blankly. He then got on his feet, walking to Apollo's side, suddenly stopping. "Do me a favor." he said.

Apollo looked at him. "Aye?"

"Bury my brother ashore. Find a peaceful and serene spot. That's it." he said walking off, scaling the stairs back above.

Apollo looked at Rachel, who came to his side. "We should bury him." Rachel said. Apollo looked at her, nodding. "For the best, especially if he's the one who said it."

* * *

After they transported William's remains through town, the townsfolk watching in sadness for the loss of a soul, they found a spot described by Jason. It was situated near a cliff side that surrounded a bay, a forest was found not far. They dug a grave underneath an old tree, in the shade and quiet of the Cuban wilderness. Apollo, along with the help of Jason's crew, lowered William's remains in an oak coffin, generously donated by the funeral home of Havana. After refilling the hole with the freshly turned soil, a headstone, fashioned by the funeral home that was given to them with the coffin, was carved in granite. The inscription read:

**_~Here lies a pirate~_**

**_Not one of wickedness,_**

**_Not one of bloodlust,_**

**_But one of a fighting and caring spirit,_**

**_Now gone from this Earth, but not from our Hearts,_**

**_For now and forever,_**

**_Rest in Peace._**

**_~ William Lee Teach ~_**

**_~January 25, 1696 - September 6, 1721~_**

Through the crowd of the crew, Jason stepped through to the grave of his dearly departed brother. Kneeling down, he placed a freshly picked rose on the center of the mound, a tear falling into the dirt. He then stood back up, looking to Apollo, giving him a hug. "Thank you for bringing him to me." he said. Apollo then looked at him, smiling.

"Anything for an old friend." he said. They then hugged again.

Rachel saw their rekindling friendship spark again, and seeing it warmed her heart. Jason then released Apollo, nodding to him and looking back down to the grave.

"And now," he began, "let it be known that the death of William Teach shall not go unheard. Let it be known that the death of this single pirate shall not go unjustified..." He then clenched his jaw. "...And let it be known that this wicked demon who is Capitan Esperanza shall meet his end...when I have the personal satisfaction of sending him back to Hell!"

The crew erupted into a shout of heartiness, joining in on their captain's plot of justice to be made for the death of Jason's brother. A death that shouldn't have even happened to the good honest man that was once a great and valiant pirate.

* * *

**After writing this, considering I have a bit of a strong imagination, I sort of cried because I could envision all of it. And now with his declaration, Jason's plan for justice now begins.**

**Review if you can. :)**


	9. Chap 8: Jason's Demise

Later that night, Jason gave orders to set sail, plotting a course for the Florida Strait. One of the most dangerous passages of the Caribbean. According to legend, there are never-ending storms, ghost ships, known to be a route for rum-runners very defensive of their cargo, and, the worst of all that sailors fear. The tales of a monstrous creature that secludes itself in the depths, waiting to arise and claim any unfortunate vessel that just happens to come across its path.

As the _Queen Anne's Revenge _silently sailed through the darkened coast of the chain of Floridian islands that rested in the strait, some of the crew were beginning to feel uneasy of hearing the numerous and eerie stories about the passage. Apollo came to Jason's side at the helm, wearing fresh clothing that Jason had loaned to him. He noticed some of the crew were on the deck, praying for safety. "Why are some of the crew praying?" Apollo asked.

Jason looked at him. "Superstition overtakes most whenever one sails through a rumored place." he said.

Apollo looked at him. "Rumored place? What do they say lies here?" he asked.

"Most have escaped deadly storms that they have said to have last for weeks on end, some have said they say the _Flying Dutchman_ in these waters, one of the crew dying shortly after the ship disappeared, and one man who appeared in Tortuga with tales of blood-thirsty rum-runners that he said his crew curiously approached their cargo, provoking the illegal traders into capturing them and slaughtering the poor blights." Jason said, looking around a bit. "But that's not the least bit of what they fear the most."

"Well, what is it that they fear the most?" Apollo said.

Jason looked at his old friend, not moving his head, but only his eyes. "They say, and this happens to be the spoken of out of all, a fearsome creature with arms a mile long and a mouth large enough to swallow the largest of ships in one bite, lives in this stretch of ocean. Locals call it the Lusca, but to most pirates and sailors like myself, we refer to it as the Kraken."

Apollo froze. "The...Kraken?" he asked. "I've heard plenty of stories about that creature. One of my crew actually says he's escaped from an attack it had wrought upon a ship he served on, just in time before the creature dragged it down to the dark abyss, from what he said."

Jason nodded. "Well, some say the Kraken's taken down a ship of the line. First rate. And a survivor says that the thing grew more smart as it attacked them the second time, taking out all of the guns, killing the crew, and then taking out the ship."

"Well, if the-" Apollo stopped, looking out into the dark, seeing a familiar shape. "Jason!" he whispered.

"What?" Apollo pointed out to the shape. It was a ship with four masts. "Apollo, is that one of the ships?" Jason asked.

"Aye, one of the Ten Spaniards." Apollo confirmed.

Jason grinned. "Well, looks like this'll be a perfect wake-up call for _Senor _Esperanza." he said. "All hands to the guns!"

The crew heard their captain's orders, immediately rushing to the cannons of the _Revenge. _The main gun deck gun port lids were opened, the cannons were run out, the ship now armed and ready to fight. Jason then turned the ship to port, heading in a collision course for the Spanish carrack. The dark red sails catching wind, making the old ship plow furiously through the dark waters.

* * *

Back on the carrack, one of the lookouts spotted the approaching ship, but then noticed that its lights had vanished. "Sir! It must be a ghost ship!" the lookout cried down to the captain.

The skeletal captain growled. "Silence! I don't wish to listen to your pirate tales, you worthless maggot!" he snapped in a fury.

"Pirate tales? I think not!" a voice then called out to the captain. Deck torches were then lit, revealing the _Queen Anne's Revenge,_ all guns run out. "FIRE!" Jason shouted. The guns of the frigate then boomed, tearing holes into the side of the Spanish ship, sending the undead crewmen up into the air, screaming in a raspy yells. The guns of the carrack were then run out, firing down upon the opposing ship with thundering fury.

* * *

The _Queen Anne's Revenge _was being pounded by the shots fired from the ghost ship, groaning in agony, firing back in irritated anger. The loud booming of the battling ships echoed in the night, like a chorus of attack. A large broadside, delivered from the black hulled ship, slammed into the side of the old pirate ship, luckily, the shots missed the sails and masts. Then, down below in the main gun deck, the crew watched in bewilderment as all of the guns began to load themselves, running out of the gun ports. The angered ship then reposted her attack with a single broadside, all of her sixteen guns firing upon the carrack at once, tearing chunks of planks from the ancient ship, taking out most of her guns. All of a sudden.

A game-changer for both of the attacking ships appeared.

A long, slim shadow shot up from the depths, wrapping around the mast of the carrack, another appearing and wrapping around the hull. Soon, several more appeared and enveloped the carrack, tearing the ship apart and dragging it beneath to the depths. Jason and the crew watched in utter fright as the creature pulled the Spanish ship beneath the waves.

They had unknowingly awoke the Kraken.

The crew looked at each other, cheering in victory. But it was short-lived when the snaking tentacles of the monster emerged from the briny deep, barraging the _Queen Anne's Revenge _with an attack upon her crew. The crew drew their swords and pistols, slashing and hacking at the flailing arms of the creature, some overpowering them and snatching the crew overboard. Jason looked at the chaos that was occurring, men being taken by the beast, the crew cutting at the monstrous creature. All of a sudden, he was pulled to the deck, a tentacle had snagged his boot, slowly dragging him to the side. "Oh, no, you son of a bitch!" he cursed the creature, drawing his sword and delivering a single blow that severed the Kraken's arm from his leg. The tentacle flailed in agony, spurting red liquid all over Jason's face, retreating back down to the depths. He got back to his feet, only to struggle with his balance as the ship began to list hard to port, groaning and creaking as she did. An arm began to snake from the water and around the fore mast of the ship. Jason then ran through the battle, plunging his sword into the flesh of the Kraken's arm, a loud bellow erupted from the depths, the tentacle retreated back down into the churning waters.

Rachel retrieved her sword, not before the door to the cabin broke open, a sucker lined arm snaked in, causing her to scream in terror. She unsheathed her sword as the tentacle approached her. She shook in fear, but it was quickly replaced when she stood her ground, slashing at the flesh of the arm, it then tried to beat her aside, but her agility made it quite difficult. She then made one powerful cut to the arm, slicing half of the rubbery arm clean off, causing it to flail in pain, slinking quickly back into the sea. She looked to the side, seeing a rack of muskets. She hacked at the lock with her sword, eventually causing it to break off, giving her access to the gun rack. She seized one of the seven rifles, cocking it and loading the powder into the flash pan.

Back on deck, Jacques was in a conflict with a tentacle, which had managed to wrap around the Frenchman's arm, locking the Kraken and the former French strongman into a battle of tug-of-war. Jacques grunted as the ferociously strong creature began to pull him near the side. The brawny French helmsman had different plans, he pulled out a knife, raising it and dealing a slice to the arm, freeing him from the Kraken's grip. He smirked. The ship then rocked again, this time, revealing the ugly face of the attacking creature.

The Kraken's maw resembled that of a grotesque flower, opening to reveal a mouth full of needle sharp teeth, descending down to a beak, which afterwards led to its gullet. Jason gazed in horror of the Kraken's appearance, hearing its God-awful roar, which was utterly deafening. He had to find a way to drive away or just kill this creature. He saw the mouth of the beast almost over the side, he looked to the mainmast's ratlines. If he could possibly find the brains or eyes, that could just about do the job of killing it. He then sheathed his sword, running to the ratlines as the creature continued its attack upon the _Queen Anne's Revenge._

Apollo was slashing at attacking tentacles, one of which ensnared his boot, but was quickly driven away when Apollo cut it several times. He got back to his feet, seeing Jason climbing the ratlines out of the corner of his eye. "Jason." he whispered. Another tentacle caught his attention straight away, defending himself from the opposing arm.

Rachel appeared out on deck, shooting at the tentacles of the beast as she saw crew being dragged off and being seized and dragged through the air. She aimed at one that had seized Arthur, the first mate, shooting off a smoky shot, causing the tentacle to release him.

Jason climbed further up, losing his footing each time when the ship rocked from the strength of the creature. He stopped, looking down upon the massive head of the beast, seeing the wrinkly green skin of the Kraken. He glared at it. "Alright. No one and _nothing _messes with me, my crew, or my ship." he said to it. He then pulled out a dagger, getting ready to make a perilous jump. He then let go of the ropes and fell towards the head of the Kraken. He yelled as he then landed upon the slimy flesh of the monster, stabbing the blade of the dagger into the rubbery meat. The Kraken then erupted in a roar of pain, tentacles now focused upon the assailant atop its head. Rachel stopped, seeing Jason being barraged with the now defending tentacles of the beast. "Jason!" she cried.

Jason saw the incoming tentacles slamming down upon the head of the creature that they were controlled by, sliding every direction he can to possibly not be struck by one of the sucker lined arms, while still hold onto the dagger which anchored him. The Kraken roared in utter frustration, unable to rid itself of the pest that had ceased to be swatted away. Jason clenched his jaw, eventually seeing something shining in the light of the torches. It looked as big a round table, greenish in color. He drew another dagger, stabbing into its side, making it bellow in pain again, causing the tentacles to swat at the second dagger as Jason made his way to the unknown glowing. He eventually reached it. And, to his shock, it was one of the eyes of the monster. It shifted its cat-like eye to him, the narrow black slit widening. Jason smirked. "Hello _senor._" he greeted the creature. "My name's Jason Teach..." He then drew his sword. "...And you're attacking my ship." The Kraken growled and then seemingly narrowed its eye at Jason. Suddenly, a tentacle snagged the courageous pirate, pulling him away from the beast's massive eye.

Back on the ship, the demolitions expert, Pierre, rolled out barrels of gunpowder out on deck. He wired each one with a fuse. He looked to Jacques with his spectacles which seemingly increased his eye size. "Alright, you are good to launch, Jacques." he said.

Jacques nodded, grabbing one of the barrels. "Someone light it." he said. Arthur quickly found a lit cannon fuse, using the burning wick to light the fuse of the charge. Jacques then tossed the casket of gunpowder at the Kraken, which had Jason in its grasp still. The keg then found its way into the mouth of the beast, anchoring itself against one of the folded teeth. The barrel then exploded, causing the monstrous creature to bellow in furious pain, now returning its attention back to the ship. The tentacles shot back in retaliation against the crew, the crew quickly drawing out their blades in their own defense against the creature's attack.

Jason repeatedly stabbed the arm, which held a tight grasp on him, in a furious manner. Eventually, finding the right spot, the tentacle released him and he fell back onto the creature, sliding off the top and down the side. He drew out another dagger and stabbed the side, this time, it was right by the cat-eye of the Kraken. The monster saw the captain again, but Jason didn't plan to spare time in re-greeting himself. He unsheathed his sword and then plunged it into the green eye of the monster. The blade punctured the eye's cornea and a luminescent spray came from the eye as the Kraken shrieked in pain and agony. Jason yelled as the beast bellowed, quickly jerking the sword out of the gushing eye. He then dug the blade back into the orbital of the creature, forcing down past the wall of the cavity and into the brain of the seemingly mindless monster. The Kraken bellowed louder than ever before. The tentacles stopped their attack, flailing wildly in the air before disappearing down into the depths. Jason pulled the sword out again, swinging from the side of the Kraken and back onto the deck of the _Queen Anne_, just as the bloodthirsty creature sank beneath the waves. The crew cheered for their captain, but it was soon silenced when they all heard the moaning of the angered Kraken. They looked at Jason, who was covered in glowing blood, wondering what he would probably suggest that they do. Their captain looked at them, seeing not many of the crew were still alive. He knew that they didn't have a chance at standing against the creature a second time. Jason looked down, coming up with a decision that would probably leave the decision of a person to stay behind. Rachel and Apollo walked up to him, along with Jacques, Pierre, Arthur, and a few more of the crew.

"Abandon ship." he said.

The crew looked upon him. "Abandon ship?" Jacques asked.

Jason nodded. "If we stay here, we're all doomed." he said. "But one of us will have to stay, to at least give the remainder of us time to escape."

Rachel looked at him. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Jason looked at her, laying a hand on her face. "...I'll go down with my ship." he said.

Apollo shook his head. "No! That's madness." he said.

"Apollo!" Jason said. "In the code of mariners it has always been known that if the ship were to go down, so would its captain."

Rachel began to tear up. "No. Please!" she said, tightly embracing him.'

Jason did the same, tears flowing from his eyes. He then kissed her forehead. She looked up to him, kissing him deeply on his lips. She didn't want him to do this. "Please don't do this, Jason." she begged.

Jason shook his head. "You're all wasting time! Go before it comes back." he said.

"No!" Rachel cried.

He then seized her by her shoulders. "Rachel, I want you to leave now. I don't want you to die, nor do I want that to happen to the rest of them." he said. "I want you to go on. Live a life you deserve." She began to sob, burying her head in his chest. He then placed his hand underneath her chin, pointing her face to his. He smiled. "Rachel. I love my crew and my ship. But I love you the most. I don't want you to stay with me in a situation where it might be death for the both of us." Her lip quivered. "Jason." she whimpered.

He hugged her. "No need to cry, my love." he said soothingly.

But she began to, despite his plead. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to be separated from him. But she knew that if she and the crew were to escape, this would have to be the only way. She then left the warm sanctuary of his arms, walking away but never severing her gaze upon him. Apollo walked to Jason, extending a hand. "Good luck...old friend." he said. Jason took his hand and shook it, nodding. "And good luck to you." he said.

Apollo nodded back, walking to the side of the ship and climbing down the ladder. The crew were in the longboat, stocking the small provisions. Rachel sat near the front, silent, but crying deep beneath her exterior. A tear streamed down her cheek. Apollo climbed down the ladder, putting a foot down into the longboat, sighing.

Jacques looked at the hull of the ship, resting a hand on the roughened oak hull. He then felt a vibration. The beast was near. "Well, we need to leave." he said. The crew then pushed off, quickly rowing out of the vicinity of the _Queen Anne's Revenge._

* * *

Jason walked around on the deck of the ship, anticipating the return of the Kraken. He walked to the sleeping quarters, opening the door and seeing the sheets of his bed. He smiled, recalling the love he and Rachel shared. But then, in the light of the torches, he saw a glint of silver on Rachel's bed. He kneeled down to see a chain, silver in color. He pulled the chain from the mess of covers, eventually seeing the pendant of a cross, displaying the image of the crucified Christ. He began to feel heartache, remembering Rachel once more. But it was soon swept away when the ship lurched. He then stuffed the necklace into his coat pocket, emerging back out on deck to confront the creature one last time.

He walked down the stairs, past the helm, running his hand on the wood of the wheel, and down to the center of the upper deck. Tentacles began to snake their way onto the wooden surface of the ship, appearing over the sides, wrapping around the masts and around anything they could possibly latch onto. Jason then made a last stand against the rising Kraken. The mouth opened, revealing the teeth and beak, roaring in a manner of fury. Phlegm and spit flew from the stench of the monster's breath as it bellowed at Jason, ready to devour him in revenge of him destroying its eye. Jason displayed a look of anger coming across his face. The Kraken growled, waiting for him to make his move against it. Jason wiped his face of the slime and snot, sighing in his own fury. He cracked a grin at the creature.

"Corner a cat, get scratched." he said, the beast growling louder. "But corner me, I'll cut you to ribbons."

The Kraken deeply hissed at him. Jason smiled. "So...hello." he then drew his sword. The creature growled at his provoking move.

"And goodbye."

Jason then gripped his sword tightly and watched as the maw of the Kraken began to enclose him, closing around him as he made a final effort of killing it by plunging the blade into its gullet.

* * *

The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ began to groan as she pitched from being covered in the tentacles of the Kraken as more snaked around the hull of the ship.

The survivors gazed in sorrow as they watched the monstrous creature begin to drag the ship below the churning surface. Dawn soon began to peek over the horizon, the sun shining upon the green skin of the beast's suckered arms as the ship then began to creak, listing over to her side.

Jacques and the crew couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. The ship that they were on not long ago was being pulled under the waves, along with their fathering captain. Apollo stared at the vessel as she began to vanish beneath the churning and bubbling waters, trying to accept the fact that his childhood friend had done the honor of giving them time to escape. Rachel, the most impacted of all, looked out at the ship, seeing the brilliant red sails in the bright morning light. Her emerald green eyes were shining with unshed tears, tears for the one man who made her life complete. The one man who gave his life to keep her safe. The Kraken then pulled the hull beneath the surface, the figurehead of the maiden vanishing as the ship did. The masts were soon the next to rapidly sink beneath the surface, the red sails along with them.

The crew then began to shed tears when they saw the red banner with the black skull still flying in the wind as the top of the mainmast finally disappeared, the flag along with it. The legendary ship known as the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and her well known captain, Jason Teach, were now gone from sight. Both sentenced to a watery grave. As the churning waters settled, the longboat, the lone remnant of the vessel once well-spoken of, floated with the few survivors of the ship as the sun rose on a new day. A day that many will mourn for the death of another good man.

* * *

Back in Port Royal, Capitan Esperanza received word that one of his ships was lost at the hands of the creature. Esperanza growled and then roared in fury, knowing one of the ships of his fleet had been taken back to the depths. But the fury soon ended when he also learned of the demise of Jason Teach.

In the captain's cabin of the _HMS Greenwich_, Esperanza opened the doors, seeing Admiral Kent studying charts. Kent looked up to the fire-eyed Spaniard. "What is it?"

Esperanza grinned with a rotten smile. "Ye know that Jason Teach ye were talkin' about?"

Kent then looked at Esperanza with interest. "Yes. What about him?"

"One of my crewman gave me a report that the legendary Lusca claimed one of my vessels, but, he also said that a ship named the _Queen Anne's Revenge _was locked in combat with her at the time, being subjected to the wrath of the creature as well." Esperanza said.

"And what happened?" Kent asked, interested to know of the fate of the ship.

"The ship, and her captain, were dragged to the depths." Esperanza cackled.

Kent grinned, now knowledgeable of Jason's death. He then got up from his chair, approaching the undead Spaniard. "You know, this does call for celebration." he said.

Esperanza grinned again...until.

"Gah!" Esperanza gasped, feeling a sharp pain in his partially reassembled heart.

Kent grinned with a wicked smile, hold the grip of Esperanza's sword while the blade punctured the heart of the living corpse. Esperanza growled at Kent, but was then ceased when he felt his heart being torn out, causing the Spaniard to howl in agony.

Kent ripped out the heart of Esperanza, causing the walking cadaver to fall to his knees, clutching his ribcage. Kent chuckled. "I know of the curse you wrought upon you and your fleet. And I know how to control it too." he said, squeezing the beating vessel, making Esperanza groan in pain. "So, from now on, you'll do as I say. This is no longer your world, Esperanza." he said with a devilish grin. Esperanza, now striving to get back on his legs, pulled his blade from his torso, eyes flaring brightly with hatred for the admiral. But, before he could strike, Kent gradually applied pressure to the heart, causing the Spanish captain to drop the sword and fall to the deck again with a thud. Kent cackled, seeing the once feared captain fall to his knees like a slave, realizing that he now had full control over the _Muerto Negro _and the rest of the ghostly fleet. Esperanza knew this would have eventually happened. Betrayal for control. He planned on killing the traitorous Kent when he seized the opportunity, but now he knew that his opportune moment gave Kent his own perfect timing to consummate his own domination over the undead Spaniard.

The heart didn't control Esperanza, but it would make him fall to his knees with a simple squeeze, a sort of punishment, if you will. The beating vessel was another way, other than destroying the heart of the ship he commanded, of killing him just by either stabbing it or destroying it. Kent had no plans of killing a powerful evil and not using it a leverage against those who defied the Crown...but more of those who defied him. He intended to make great use of Esperanza and the fleet of the Ten Spaniards. One that would make his name forever historic.

One that would make him forever revered as the man who single-handedly wiped piracy from the earth.

Destroying the pirate's life from then on...and forever.

Now that Jason Teach and the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ has met their ends, there could be no one to stop him.

* * *

**Now I don't take all that to be true with the seemingly hopeless sentences. Oh, some of the things in the story, such as his death, are similar to the events of _Pirates of the Caribbean_...So there's a sort of connection.**..Hmm...

**And to think the Admiral would do the betrayal instead of Esperanza, of course, he never got his chance at Blackbeard, so why not destroy all pirates? Sounds a lot better.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	10. Chap 9: 1 Year Later

_**1 Year**_** Later...**

In the French settlement of New Orleans in Louisiana, rich and wealthy plantation owners were roaming about the plazas and shops which lined the French Quarter. At one small building, Rachel, Apollo, and the remaining crew made their living accommodations. It has been a year since they witnessed the demise of Jason Teach and the infamous _Queen Anne's Revenge _when both were dragged beneath the surface of the sea by the monstrous Lusca, more known as the Kraken. Rachel cried for days on end, knowing the man she loved had died for the sake of herself, Apollo, and the crew. The survivors in the longboat were found and picked up by Rachel's ship, the _Wild Stag_, sailing to Louisiana, where Jacques said that there may be some voodoo priestesses or mystics that would know of how to possibly find a way to bring back the _Revenge_ and her captain.

But there has been no luck...nothing for the past twelve months.

* * *

Later on that night, Rachel, Apollo, and Jacques left to go eat at the local restaurant, celebrating the life of their now lost captain and Rachel's lover. They reached the restaurant, named _Down By The River_, walking inside and taking a seat. Rachel looked down, her eyes tired of the pain and sorrow. Apollo then rest a hand on her back, smiling. Rachel smiled back, but only for a short time. Jacques sighed, massaging his temples from all of the frustration of not finding someone that could help with their ordeal. "_Mon Dieu_. There has to be someone." he said in anger.

A man at the bar turned, a scowl on his face from hearing Jacques complain. "Oi! Keep your damn complaints to yourself." he said.

Jacques stood up, glaring at the man. "Pardon, _monsieur_?" he asked.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter!" the drunk said again.

Jacques soon became infuriated, but was then blocked by Apollo, trying to keep him from trying to kill the poor dolt. "Jacques, he's merely a drunk, he doesn't know what he-Agh!" Apollo felt a bottle shatter on his neck. "Drunk?! I ain't no drunk!" the man denied, although it is true. Jacques then slugged the man in his jaw. "Don't ever touch _mon amis_!" Jacques shouted. It all soon erupted into a bar fight, men from all sides joining in, yelling, shouting, bottles and jugs shattering on men's heads and the floor.

Rachel soon found herself in the midst when a drunk came to try and knock her out, only to have her punch him square in the nose and take the bottle, shattering the glass on his own head. The bar was filled with the sounds of combat, not that of naval or military combat, but that of drunken men fighting for mindless reasons. Apollo fist-fought with a sailor, slugging him across the face, knocking teeth loose and blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth. Jacques was being overpowered by four men, but he made good of their attack by grabbing one of the men and using him to beat away the others. "Let's go!" he shouted. Rachel began to follow, but was cornered by another drunk. She didn't have time for this and she kneed his groin, causing him to fall to the floor. Apollo and the other two managed to escape from the mindless bar fight.

* * *

The trio eventually arrived to a strip of pawn shops and markets, Jacques out of breath and hurting from a cut to his shoulder. "Well, let's agree to never go there again, _oui_?" he asked. Rachel and Apollo nodded. All of a sudden, Apollo looked at the darkness of an alley, seeing a hooded figure. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the alley. Jacques looked, only to see it suddenly dart into the shadows. "Let's go and see." he said. All three began to pursue the unknown person, as the hooded figure swiftly moved through the dark alley.

They eventually reached the other side of the alley, the figure nowhere in sight. Jacques, Apollo, and Rachel became a bit uneasy not seeing anyone, especially whoever they were chasing. They weren't sure if what Apollo saw was even an actual person. New Orleans was known for the voodoo practiced by the local slaves.

Apollo then felt as if someone was watching him, actually, more like standing _right behind _him. He quickly turned around, seeing the hooded person. Jacques turned and so did Rachel, who gasped in a bit of fright. Apollo rested a hand on the hilt of his saber, unsure of what intentions this person had in mind. The hooded figure raised a hand, shaking its head. "No need for weapons." it said in a smooth female voice. The person then pulled down the hood, revealing the dark face of a young woman with cat-like eyes and chocolate brown hair and skin, of the same color, but a bit lighter. Apollo still had his hand on his sword. Rachel stepped forth, next to Apollo. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Georgette Arceneaux." Jacques voice answered.

Rachel and Apollo looked at him. "You know her?" Apollo asked.

Jacques nodded. "_Oui_. Former French priestess turned voodoo." he said.

Georgette smirked. "Well, so good to see you again, Jacques Lacroux." she said humbly.

Jacques cocked a brow. "And of course she'd know my name. Used to be well known in France." he said.

Georgette smiled more, striding up to Apollo. "And who might you be, sir?" she asked, poking his chest with a finger when she said 'you'.

Apollo looked at her. "Lieute-..._former_ Lieutenant Apollo Roose of the _HMS Truth_." he said.

"Ah, yes, pirate hunter turned pirate. All that trouble to help your old childhood friend, Jason Teach." she said, running her hand down his chest. Rachel then rolled her eyes. Apollo seized her exploring hand before it went any lower. "How do you know of Jason?" he asked.

Georgette looked at him with lifted brows. "You do not know, we voodoo practitioners well feared the one who was the father of him. A Sir Edward Teach. Otherwise, and mostly feared by the name, Blackbeard." she said. "And that is such a very powerful grasp you have...it really reveals the anger and loss you harbor within you...and it's quite attractive to me." Apollo scoffed, letting her go.

Jacques stepped up to the young voodoo priestess. "Cut to the chase, you know how to bring back Jason and the-"

"_La Revanche de la Reine Anne_?" she asked, addressing the name of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ in her native tongue, cracking a grin. "Yes, I do, but we can't discuss it here. Come." she turned around and led them down the alley again, eventually vanishing into the inky darkness.

* * *

The door of a hidden shack then opened, the flickering lanterns revealed hanging gourds and bottles. There were scattered objects related to the practice of voodoo and sorcery. Georgette led the three pirates to a room where it was concealed by a curtain, in the center rested a table. Georgette passed the table, heading for a chest huddled in the corner. She stopped, seeing the three people standing there. "Sit down, please." she said. Jacques, pulled out a chair, so did Rachel and the young former naval man.

Georgette opened the trunk, the rusty hinges creaked as the lid was lifted open. She rummaged through, mumbling to herself, while the pirates and lieutenant looked at her. Apollo caught a glimpse of the brownish bodice she wore, some of the trailing was tattered. The voodoo priestess grinned a bit. "I know you're looking, lieutenant." she said. Apollo rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

She eventually found what she was looking for; a dusty box of Tarot cards and a crystal ball. She saw Rachel look at the glass sphere. "Don't be tinkin' that the crystal ball's a joke." she said to Rachel. She then pulled out a dagger with an ornate hilt as she sat down with the two mystical items. She unboxed the cards, looking at the three of them.

Apollo cocked a brow. "What could you possibly use the tarot cards for?" he asked.

Georgette looked at him, smiling, leaning across the table to him, revealing much of her cleavage to him. "Oh, a few tests on the three of you to determine which of you can be used in the ritual." she said. He didn't look down at her chest, but he did furrow his brows at the mentioning of a ritual. "A...ritual?" he asked. She smiled, lightly tracing a finger on his shirt covered chest. "Or...you three could leave with the information in exchange...for a favor." she said. Apollo narrowed his eyes at her. "Continue with the damn ritual." he said. Georgette scowled at him, sitting back down in her chair. "Hmph! Fine." she said irritated at his refusal. She took his hand and made a slit in the palm with the dagger. "Ouch!" he said, jerking back his hand. Georgette looked to Rachel, motioning for her hand. Rachel stuck out her hand, feeling the same sting on her palm from the knife's sharp edge, wincing when Georgette slit the knife. Jacques did the same, barely flinching from the cut to his hand. The Cajun priestess then set three individual shot glasses on the top of the table, taking Apollo's, Rachel's, and Jacques' hands and gently squeezing them to the point of blood dripping down into the small glasses, filling each on halfway with one's blood.

She handed the three bandages for the cuts, taking the shot glasses full of blood from the three of them and murmuring an incantation, causing the crystal ball to glow a white color. She glanced at the trio. "Now, this is an old ritual that has not, if I recall, been practiced in the last ten years. The crystal ball's purpose is to reveal the innermost desires of each of you, whether for the good or insidious, and the cause for it." she explained. "And to start, out of the three of you, I'll start with the lieutenant." she smirked, Apollo scoffed. She then slowly poured the shotglass, containing Apollo's blood, onto the surface of the glowing orb, it turning red on contact. She then set the glass down, looking into it.

In the mists of the glass, she saw him doing battle with a skeleton-like person, an undead sailor, with eyes of hellish fire. She then saw triumph favoring Apollo over the skeleton, retrieving a ship and crew. "Ah, you wish to exact revenge upon an undead man and reclaim what rightfully belongs to you." she said as the blood began to boil away, the crystal ball turning back to its white color.

"Esperanza." Apollo whispered.

Georgette smirked, moving on with Jacques' glass, pouring it onto the ball, the color becoming a light pink. She looked into the ball, seeing Jacques at the helm of his former ship of employment, smiling again. "Jacques...you wish to have your job again?" she asked.

"And to be under _mon capitaine's _command." the Frenchman finished for her.

She nodded. "I see...you have a tight bond with Captain Teach?"

Jacques nodded. "He gave me a new life, one I still love."

She smiled. "Sounds more of a kind-hearted soul than a bloodthirsty monster like his father."

"Jason was never like that, nor will he ever be!" Rachel said.

Georgette looked at her, seeing the obvious emotion in her eyes. "You love him...with all your heart and soul." she said.

Rachel then looked down, sighing. She didn't like being reminded. The woman then poured her blood onto the crystal ball, the white turning into a brilliant glow of purple. She then saw Rachel and Jason in a tight embrace, which warmed the heart of the priestess. She could even feel the warmth of the image from the crystal ball as the purple slowly began to turn back to the white color. Georgette looked at Rachel, who had her hand covering her mouth, shaking her head, trying not to start crying after seeing what the glass orb had shown. "It appears I have found the one for the ritual." she said.

She then got up to put the tarot cards away. "So there was no need for the ca-" There was then a sharp pang on the table in front of Apollo, stopping him from finishing. It was the card of the Chariot. Georgette was surprised by the single card flying from the deck of the rest. She turned around and walked to the table. "This has never happened before." she said. "Something powerful...something you three have associated with...shall bring victory from the soon coming battle between the forces of good...and evil." she said.

Rachel saw the card, meaning only one thing. "Jason." she whispered.

"She has a strong connection with Captain Teach, she was a lover of his, if not until death?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "More than death, I wanted it to be for eternity."

Georgette looked down, and then back to the two male pirates. "You two. Must leave."

Apollo then got up, still eying her with suspicion. Jacques did as well, guiding young Apollo out of the room, closing the curtains behind them. The voodoo priestess sat down, looking to Rachel. "Now." she said. "What is it in this world you want the most?"

Rachel closed her eyes, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I want Jason and the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ back." she said.

The crystal ball began to glow brighter and then to a darkened color of smoke. Georgette looked with wide eyes. "Oh Lord." she said.

Rachel opened her eyes. "What is-" "Keep your eyes closed." Georgette quickly said. Rachel then closed them again.

The voodoo priestess looked in a daunt gaze as she saw Jason, tied to a stone, being tortured by monstrous and awful-looking creatures. They cackled as they watched him yell in agony from feeling hot iron being poked upon his flesh. Georgette then shook, seeing the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ on her keel while demons tortured the crew that were killed by the Kraken and dragged down to the depths as well. She then waved her hand over the disturbing image, causing it to disappear. "_Mon Dieu._" she said.

Rachel was a bit afraid of what she saw. "What?"

Georgette looked at her. "You can open your eyes now. I didn't want you to see what I saw."

"Well what did you see?" Rachel asked in a bit of desperation.

Georgette sighed, shaking her head. "Young Captain Teach and his ship...both dragged down to a place of infernal torture."

"Davy Jones' Locker?" Rachel asked.

Georgette shook her head. "Much worse."

* * *

Jacques and Apollo were waiting outside for Rachel and the priestess, Apollo looking upon a shrunken head. Looking close enough, the head then began to moan at him, causing him to jump back with a gasp. Jacques laughed. "The voodoo sure isn't a thing you should be involved with." he said.

The curtains then opened, revealing Georgette and Rachel, Rachel was shaking. Jacques went over to her, looking to Georgette. "Well, what of his whereabouts?"

Georgette shook her head. "You might as well not even try to go there. Captain Teach is as good as gone...if you're willing to risk your own lives to try and bring him back." she said.

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "Where is _mon capitaine?!_" he demanded.

"Mariner's Inferno."

Apollo and Jacques looked to Rachel, the shaking woman said meekly.

"Yes, poor Jason Teach has been taken to the depths of Purgatory to suffer until-"

"What has he done to give himself that sort of fate?!" Jacques asked infuriated.

Georgette narrowed her bright green eyes at him. "Foolishness in voodoo comes with dear consequences, Jacques. When he was young, he found a spell that would grant him eternal life. But the price of it was that he would have to give his soul for it. He did it regardless of its warning, his foolishness of as a child determined his fate, but he never received what he wanted. It was only another lie conjured by the Beast." she said.

Rachel shook, knowing of the whereabouts of her beloved. Mariner's Inferno. Only a realm away from the Gates of Hell. The greatly feared of all the places of punishment.

Jacques looked at her with wide eyes. "Well, how are we possibly going to get him back if he's there?"

"You'll need a ship and you'll have to travel to Greece. Find the entrance to Hades, and then look from there." The priestess then retrieved a case of four rows of tubes containing potions for protection. There was a row of green, blue, red, and gold. "Use the green for navigation in the realm, there's no map for the house of Lucifer. The blue, use it for protection against the waters of fire, pour it in the bowels of your ship. Use the red for protection against the agents that might try to stop you. And, most important, use the gold as a last resort. It'll keep anything from harming you, your allies, and the ship." Georgette clarified to the Frenchman.

Jacques nodded, taking the case into his arms. "_Merci_, Georgette." he said. Georgette nodded. "Good luck in bringing back the only hope for pirates to keep their life." she said.

The three then left, Apollo being the last. The door shut, while Georgette shook her head, seeing Apollo leave. "What a loss." she said. "But he'll be back."

* * *

The _Wild Stag_ was moored at the docks, the ship creaking lightly in the waves. Rachel's crew and the few crew of Jason's loaded provisions for the long and deathly voyage to go to Mariner's Inferno and back to rescue the young captain.

Jacques sat down on a bench, sighing. He couldn't believe his captain was sent to eternal punishment for being foolish in his youth.

Rachel walked up to the helm of her ship, taking hold of the wheel as they finally cast off from New Orleans. When the ship was pointed for the open sea, the white sheets of canvas were unfurled, catching the wind of the night. The _Wild Stag _was now on a mission to bring salvation to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and her captain.

* * *

Back in the Caribbean, a fog gathered off the coast of Tortuga, a small armada of pirate ships was positioned around the shores of the island for protection against the impending invaders. The crew of each ship watched the fog bank closely, looking for any sign of something approaching.

It didn't take long for something to appear.

In the mists, the light shadow of a ship soon darkened into a clear silhouette of a ship of the line. But then there was another. And another. And four more. Three more. Six more. It soon became an entire armada, twice of that as the pirate's. The captains of each defending ship knew that it would be a lost fight, but kept their valor and honor to fight as each Royal Navy ship drew closer, the gun port lids opening and the bronze cannons were run out.

* * *

**And the idea that Mariner's Inferno came from was one of the places of Davy Jones' Locker, in the video game _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_, when the part of rescuing Gentleman Jocard took place.**

**Sorry for not getting caught up on the other stories, I've been a bit busy trying to catch up on my drawings and such, but I'll be back with those as soon as possible.**


	11. Chap 10: Rachel's Task

During the time that Rachel's ship headed for Greece, the Royal Navy and the Ten Spaniards were in progress of the main plan of ridding the seas of pirates once and for all.

On board the flagship, the _HMS Greenwich_, Admiral Kent watched the carnage from the stern windows of the ship-of-the-line. The carracks of the nine ship fleet barraged and bombarded numerous pirate ships, the old bronze guns thundering from the distance. "The pirates that once had control of this ocean and every ocean around the world...are now falling to their knees." he said with a grin.

His lieutenants were in the room as well. "But is it wise to let Esperanza to take command of the situation?" one of them asked. Kent nodded. "Well, he is a pirate hunter, but it won't be long before I take charge of him and his ships."

* * *

Pain. Suffering. All unable to be avoided, even with prayers.

_"Our Father in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name._

_Your Kingdom come, _

_Your will be done, _

_on earth, as it is in Heaven."_

There was then a sharp burning pain in his side, causing him to scream in agony as he had for the several weeks, nonstop. He felt the heat of the fires that licked against the rocks from the molten river below, the trickle of sweat stung his eyes. He never stop crying, not from the pain, but not being able to hold Rachel in his warm embrace, as he has been unable to for a year ever since he sacrificed himself for the sake of his crew. He looked over to the source of the burning, seeing a demonic face, rotted with a beastly face. It grinned, revealing rows of jagged teeth as it cackled in pleasure of seeing him cry in pain. He shook against the stone he was chained to, from the surges of pain from the hot iron being jabbed into his flesh. He looked past the demon, seeing his ship, lying on her keel. The distant screams of his dead crew were heard as well, always sending chills up his spine. It was a wasteland. He was sure he was sent to Hell. It seemed like it, but where were the other places Dante had described? It was all just a place of fire and barren land where the sky was always clouded in shrouds of darkness. Another searing hot poke made him yell, glaring at another decaying face, which in turn laughed and cackled. He resumed his prayer, enduring the pain surging throughout his body.

_"Give us this day our daily bread, _

_and forgive us our debts,_

_as we have forgiven our debtors._

_And lead us not into temptation, _

_but deliver us from evil."_

_"Amen."_

* * *

In the Mediterranean Sea, the white sails of the _Wild Stag_ billowed in the fair breeze as she began to near the island of Crete. Jacques was in Rachel's cabin, reading on the history and legend of Mariner's Inferno, but there's scarcely anything of it being mentioned in any legends.

"Land ho!" the lookout suddenly cried.

Jacques walked out, shaking his head with a sigh. Rachel saw him appear, walking to him. "Anything?" she asked.

Jacques shook his head. "There's not even a mention of it in any of these books." he said.

Then, from the main mast, a man slinked down a rope, landing right beside his captain, scratching his black hair. "If I do happen to recall, there could be someone with knowledge of Mariner's Inferno." he said, "The Oracle of Delphi."

Jacques looked at him. "You're daft, most people regard her as a myth." he said.

The raised his brows at Jacques, revealing nearly black eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Jacques then pondered at that thought, most have regarded the Kraken as a myth, but when it dragged his captain and ship down to the place of punishment, he was sure the Oracle could be real. "We could give it a try, after we see what the people of Crete know about Mariner's Inferno." he said.

And as he said it, the ship then pulled into the harbor, passing small dhows and fishing vessels. Some of the Greek fishermen marveled at the size of the _Wild Stag_, never had a ship like that ever come into the harbor of Crete. As the crew lowered the longboat, the two anchors splashed into the waters of the Mediterranean.

* * *

The small longboat sliced through the water as the crew rowed towards the island's shores. Suddenly, a small vessel, a sail filled with wind, came alongside the rowboat. A man walked to the side, his grey hair waved in the wind as he rubbed a slowly appearing beard. He then asked them something in his native tongue, which no one understood. Jacques then rubbed his chin, hoping he'd understand this. "_parlez-vous anglais_?" he asked.

The fisherman didn't understand. Jacques then tried again. "Do you speak English?" he asked.

The fisherman then cracked a smile, laughing heartily. "Oh, please forgive me, I didn't know you spoke only English." he said.

Jacques then breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel leaned over to the side. "Do you know anything about Mariner's Inferno?" she asked.

The fisherman then developed a daunt expression. "The Inferno of Odysseus?" he asked.

Rachel then looked at him with a bit of confusion. "The Inferno of Odysseus?"

"Yes, that is what you call Mariner's Inferno, discovered by Odysseus when he traveled home from Troy."

Jacques looked at him. "In _The Odyssey_?"

"Yes, but Homer never mentioned it in the story. Odysseus was horrified from the experience that he never wanted to speak of it again. Forced to endure punishment of some of his few crewmembers, some which had been sinful, but most who had good hearts." the fisherman said.

Rachel then shook, thinking of what Jason was probably enduring. "Oh God." she whispered.

"I do know of someone that can tell you where the entrance is." the fisherman said.

Rachel the looked to him. "Who? Tell us, please." she said.

"Cleo." he said.

* * *

After making landfall, the old fisherman led the small group through the town, some townsfolk looking upon the strange newcomers. Apollo looked around, noticing this. "Apparently we're not common around here." he said.

"The people of Crete and Greece have always been left alone, only to be at war with each other. People like yourselves are very rare to see, as well as ships like yours." the aged man explained.

Rachel looked as well, noticing some men looking at her with interest. She felt a bit uneasy when she saw that, but she continued following the fisherman as they eventually reached a building with marble columns. The triangular roof displayed carvings of the Greek goddess Athena and all she was known for. Wisdom, law, and justice. As they all waked inside, the sounds of Rachel's and the crew's boots echoed throughout the temple. They soon came upon an altar-like structure, smaller columns circled the altar. As they walked up to the flat top of the marble altar, torches then lit on their own. The fisherman bowed respectfully, urging the other to do the same. A feminine voice then spoke.

"What is your purpose here, once again, Ulysses?"

Ulysses then backed away for the crew. "Travelers, weary and tired, wish to seek your guidance to the Inferno of Odysseus." he said.

The torches then flared brightly as bluish smoke poured onto the flat surface of the altar, slowly taking the shape of a figure. The crew were bewildered by what they were seeing, but after knowing of the existence of one mythical creature, they shouldn't have been surprised. The smoke then began to take the appearance of drapes of silk, flowing down from now appearing arms. The mist soon turned into the form of a young woman, a hood covered her face. "Fools! Why would you wish to travel to the place of punishment?" she asked.

Rachel stepped forward. "Because an honest man was sent there. And we're trying to get him back." she said, her eyes darkened.

The woman then removed the hood, revealing the face of a fair woman with black hair. But her eyes were foggy. She was blind. She seemed to look at Rachel. "You wish to find a man by the name of Jason." she said.

Rachel nodded. "Not the Argonaut."

The woman chuckled. "Not the Argonaut, but one who is a man of the sea. A man of courage and heart." she said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes. We want to bring him back."

The blind mystic then walked to a high chair, which soon appeared from the remaining smoke. She then sat down, resting her arms on the armrests. "You wish to travel to the Inferno of Odysseus to try and bring back a single man?"

"Not only a man, but a ship as well." Jacques added.

The oracle glared at the Frenchman. "Silence! Speak if you're only spoken to."

Rachel then glared at her. "You don't speak to my crew that way."

The mystic returned her murky gaze to the female captain. "I'm one who gives all those wisdom and safe passage, you're requesting the opposite of what I grant." she said.

"But you said you grant safe passage, so grant us safe passage as we try to bring back the soul of a good hearted man back to the world of the living." Rachel said.

The woman shook her head. "Please Cleo." Ulysses said. Cleo looked at the old fisherman, letting out a sigh. "Complete a task and I shall grant you safety to the realm of Odysseus' Inferno." Cleo said.

Rachel nodded. "Whatever you want, we'll make sure you get it." she said.

The mystic smiled. "Bring me the head of the Minotaur." she said.

Ulysses gasped. "Then you send these people on a suicide mission."

Cleo looked at him. "One completed mission of danger with no protection is worthy enough to receive protection for another."

Rachel nodded. "We'll bring you the head of whatever the hell this Minotaur is." she said.

Cleo smiled. "Very well, and do be careful, its home is rather large and it's easy to get lost." she said.

"Wait!" a voice shouted out.

Jason's first mate walked up the steps, carrying the crate of vials. Jacques looked to see him struggling with it. "Be careful!"

"Why do we need your protection when we have these?" Arthur asked.

Cleo then cocked a brow, flicking at him, causing ice to appear and making him slip, dropping the crate. There was then the heart sinking sound of glass shattering, the colors of the potions leaked out of the wooden box, some mixing together. Rachel then whipped around to Cleo, drawing a pistol. "Look what you've done!" she snapped. Cleo then narrowed her eyes. "If you kill me, you'll never receive your way to rescue your beloved." she said.

Rachel, as angered as she was, lowered the pistol in defeat. "I wonder if the Oracle of Delphi would have been any different?"

Cleo raised her brows, beginning to laugh. "Silly girl, I am Cleo, Oracle of Crete and daughter to Pythia, the Oracle of Delphi." she said with a grin. "And my mother would have been the same way. Now, bring me the head of the son of Minos, and I'll grant to you safe passage to Odysseus' Inferno."

"For the love of Zeus, Give them a different task." Ulysses said.

"Ulysses, the completion of an unprotected plight for safety through a dangerous voyage is the only way I'll grant it." she said.

"We'll bring back the head of this thing." Rachel said.

Cleo nodded. "Very well. And there's no need to fly black or white sails, if your ship is never seen again, then we'll know you have perished."

Rachel smirked. "You'll see the _Stag's _white sails again." She then walked down the steps, the crew following. Cleo chuckled to herself, vanishing in the cloud of smoke again, the torches then burned out.

* * *

Back on the docks, Ulysses caught up to Rachel. "Miss Rackham, you don't understand, every man who's wanted safe passage has had to try and accomplish the same task you've been given. None have done so!"

Rachel then stopped, looking at the old fisherman. "Ulysses, I'll do whatever it takes to bring Jason back to the world, even if I have to die doing so." she said.

"But you wouldn't want to die a horrible death, would you?"

"I'll go through anything." Rachel said, turning away and walking back to the ship's longboat.

Ulysses watched as the crew walked past him, boarding the longboat and rowing back to the _Stag._ He then sighed, clutching a pendant of Zeus. "May you protect them." he murmured.

As he prayed for them, the ship's sails began to unfurl, catching the wind. The ship began to sail around the side of the island, heading for the abandoned palace of King Minos. And alleged resting place of the Minotaur's Labyrinth.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**** The new cover was a drawing done by me of the new and official depiction of the ****_Queen Anne's Revenge_****, back in her days when she was under the command of her former master, Blackbeard. And the armament has changed from sixteen guns to eighteen, making a total of thirty-six cannons. A change will be made to the ship later on in the story because of this, and speaking of the story, I hope y'all are enjoying it, the part of Rachel's crew facing the Minotaur was just something that came to me since they were in Greece seeking help from an oracle, it made enough sense more since they were on Crete. Plus I thought it'd be interesting to combine two of the world's greatest mythologies, pirates and the Greek myths.**

**So yup, there might be some times of the story being delayed because of other ones I'm working on, but for y'all's patience for the time was greatly appreciated. Later chapters will be uploaded soon. :)**

**I am PirateoftheCaribbean1720, and I end this message, I'm not approving, but I'm ending. **


	13. Chap 11: The Dream

After sailing to the other side of Crete and finding the abandoned palace of King Minos, Rachel and the crew looked for the labyrinth of the mythical son of the king, the Minotaur. They searched throughout the ruins, finding no trace or apparent clue of the location of the labyrinth. Jacques became a bit irritated. "Where is it?!" he shouted.

Rachel turned, looking at him." Jacques, we'll find it." she said to assure him.

Jacques nodded, continuing to search along with her.

Day turned to midday, and midday turned to evening. And after hours of looking, they decided to head back to the ship, tired and weary.

Later on that night, Jacques and Arthur could hear the faint cries of Rachel, still heartbroken and sad from Jason suddenly disappearing from her life. They could understand that she deeply loved their captain, they admired him as well as much of a friend. Jacques couldn't believe that they're not on a wild goose chase, there was proof enough that they were on one. "_Mon Dieu_, Arthur, we must be one a damn hunt for nothing." he said.

Arthur nodded, rubbing his beard. "I definitely agree, Jacks."

Jacques looked at him. "Let's go on and turn in, _Oui_?"

The scraggly bearded pirate nodded, walking with him down below decks to the crew's quarters.

* * *

Rachel, dressed in a white nightgown, soon doused her candles, her quarters becoming cloaked in darkness with the gallery windows being her only light. She got in bed, her green eyes red from crying over Jason. Tonight would've been their anniversary of their first meeting. She missed his warm touch and the kisses he gave her. She missed having him for herself. She then sniffled, gradually closing her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

_She soon stirred from her sleep, feeling the presence of another person with her, she quickly turned to see an all too familiar face. She smiled, leaning down to kiss none other than Jason, tears leaked from her closed eyes. But she then remembered that he was dead. She then looked at him, her smile fading a bit. "Is...this a dream?" she asked._

_Jason nodded, a look of sadness came over his face. "It might be a dream and I'm not here physically, but I am spiritually." he said._

_Rachel forgot about that, nodding. "And I know what tonight is." she heard him say, making her look at him. "What?" _

_He smiled, leaning up to her and giving her a kiss. "Our anniversary."_

_She smiled, relieved that he did remember. "I promise you that we'll bring you back from that misery and then we can be-" she felt him touch a finger to her lips._

_"Don't stress yourself over trying to bring me back. I've waited a long time, a year if I'm not right, I can wait a bit longer." he said._

_She then looked at him with unshed tears, putting her arms around him and embracing him. "But I can't, I've cried too much every night since I watched you and the _Queen Anne_ be dragged to the bottom. I don't want to wait another second." she whimpered. She felt a warm spot suddenly touch her neck, the too real feeling of a tear that fell from his eye. She looked up to him, seeing his brown eyes turn red. She leaned up to his face, but instead of wiping his tears away, she began kissing them away, her own drops of sorrow fell from her eyes onto the sheets. "You might not be here alive, but I want to remember what it felt like..." she said with a quiet tone. _

_He then placed his hand under her chin, pointing her face to his. He then pressed his lips against hers. All of what she felt started to feel realistic, as if he were there. She quietly moaned as she felt him kissing the tender spots on her neck, making her shudder when he found some of her weak spots. She knew it was all a dream, but she shook away that notion, making herself believe that he was really here. Alive. In his embrace. Her heart began thumping furiously as he began to kiss her sternum, moving up to her throat. She didn't stop shaking at the overwhelming feeling that she had missed. She held her head back, letting him gain more access to the sensitive spots on her throat and neck. She gasped when she felt his warm lips suddenly touch a spot near the corner of her jaw. She felt like she was being tortured by his lips as they did their work. Her back arched, hoping he'd stop, but it didn't deter him. "Jason." she said through a breath. He then stopped, looking at her with his gemlike eyes. "What?" he asked._

_She trembled a bit, shaking her head. She then took his hand, placing it on her ribs, helping it run down her curves. He shook a bit, feeling something he hasn't felt since the night before his death. As she led it over her thigh and near the center of her waist, he suddenly jerked his hand away. She looked at him, seeing him shaking his head. "Please..." she said to him, her eyes, back to their normal selves, began to darken to a deep green. He couldn't ever ignore the pleading eyes, surrendering his hand again, making Rachel gasp at his touch in between her legs. She had never thought of having him do that to her, enjoying mostly the ravishing feeling he gave her with his expertise of using his lips against the spots along her neck and shoulders. Never having felt this, she suddenly made him stop, she shook, laying down against the softness of her bed. She soon found herself face to face with him again, a smile came over her face as she wrapped her arms around his, her hands finding the familiar spots of his shoulders. They both looked at each other, staring into each others eyes, doing the same effect of seduction, however, this time, Rachel found herself being overpowered by his stare. Jason moved his hands up her side, she moaned softly upon feeling it. "Stop with this..." she pleaded, the feeling of him toying with her becoming unbearable._

_"Stop with what?" he purred, leaning down to kiss her. _

_She kept her angelic moans silent still. "Stop playing with me." she said._

_He then stopped, looking at her. "I'm sorry..." he said._

_She smiled, pulling herself up to him, kissing him. She then brought him back down with her, arching her back again. He felt her waist pressed against his, stopping and looking at her. "Now...I hope, since you haven't felt this in such a long time, that it won't hurt."_

_She smirked. "I don't care." she said plainly, parting her legs._

_He then smiled, drawing a breath, kissing her again, but harder. When he did this, her sudden gasp was muffled when she felt him enter her. She felt a mixture of pain and pleasure ripple through her abdomen as she began to grow used to him, clutching his shoulders as she felt him travel further. He clenched his jaw, feeling similar effects. She then broke away to gasp for air, moaning a bit as she did. She then felt him slowly began to start a rhythm of movement, moving her hips along. She felt her heart drumming furiously, shaking from the immense pleasure which pulsed through her body. He then kissed her neck, making a moan turn into a cry. He then sat up, taking her in one arm and bringing her up with him, the movement ceasing for a moment. She then kissed him, a hand lain on his neck and the other in his hair. When she moved just slightly, she felt him gain more of her, causing her to cringe a bit. They both then pressed their foreheads together, both drawing shaky breaths, their bodies welling with drops of sweat. Knowing in what position she was in now, she then held her head back, expecting to feel surges of heat on her neck to send chills down her spine from her mate. Jason, instead, began to nuzzle her neck and shoulders, not giving her the torturous kisses on her neck. She still moaned softly, bringing his head to her shoulder. She knew she wasn't finished, and she knew he wasn't either._

_Jason then pressed a kiss against her collarbone, before laying them both back down on the bed. She brought him to her, her arms once again snagging him in her embrace. He then resumed his movement, slowly but then quickening his pace. He then began clasping his lips around her throat, making her cry once again. She felt her time become short, her hands tightly clutched his shoulders as she cried for the final time, only to feel him continue until she heard him groan and then felt his warmth inside her, easing himself down onto her, giving her more of him to embrace as she panted from her rapidly pacing heart. He added to her overwhelming bliss by giving her a few more kisses on her neck. "I love you, Jason. I still do, even if you've gone from this earth." she said breathlessly. She then looked to see his brown eyes look at her, filled with happiness. "I love you too, always have, and always will." he said, leaning up to her, giving her a final intimate kiss._

Rachel opened her eyes, sitting up, and looking around. She felt her heart drumming and herself shaking. She then placed her hand right beside her on the bed, feeling warmth. It felt as if someone was there on the bed with her. "Not here physically...but spiritually..." she whispered. Maybe his presence was strong enough that he left physical traces behind. All of what she felt seemed too real for a spirit to have done it. She then shook her head gently, remembering that it was all a dream, but a dream which made her silence her tears of sorrow. She then laid back down, seeing that the sky was turning blue. It was nearly sunrise. She smiled, knowing that her dream was something that she'd make come true once she felt Jason in her embrace again. Alive and well.

* * *

The following hours after, she got up, waking the rest of the crew to continue their hunt for the labyrinth.

They made landfall once more, walking through the thick Greek brush as they trekked back to the ruins of the palace. As they made their way through the bushes, Rachel stumbled on something, regaining her footing and then looking down. What she saw made her eyes widen. On the ground was a stone from a stony path, leading into the woods. "Hold up!" she said to the group, motioning them to come where she was. She then began to walk down the dirt covered path of stone, the crew following through the small forest of olive trees. Eventually, she heard a thud when she took a step, looking down. She then stepped again, leaves and dirt covering the spot jumped. She then kneeled down, dusting off the dirt and leaves, seeing wood. She cleared it off more, seeing that it was a hatch made of wood. The crew then caught up with her, seeing what she found. "What do you think that is?" Jacques asked.

She then opened the hatch, getting rope and tying a lantern to the end. She began to lower the lit lantern down into the hole, only to feel it hit the bottom with about six or seven and a half feet of rope spooled out. She probably had an idea of what she had found. "I think we found the labyrinth." she said.

* * *

**Well, next chapter's gonna be good since she found the entrance. And you know who's gonna be waiting...*evil laugh* Plus, the idea for the dream sort of came to me considering stuff like that has actually happened from what people say. It's weird to me but it sort of made sense considering the situation that they were in now. **

**Oooh...I almost forgot. "read and review, mates." XD**


End file.
